Negócios de Família
by MarianaNM
Summary: Lucius Malfoy tem uma viagem marcada. O que seria um encontro de negócios se transforma em oportunidade p/ estreitar as relações familiares.O que Lucius e Narcissa não esperavam é que a viagem fosse colocar em risco a vida de quem mais prezavam, Draco.
1. Os preparativos da viagem

_A fanfic é centrada na família Malfoy. Optamos (sim, optamos, porque a a história está sendo escrita em conjunto por mim e minha prima, Lara) por utilizar os nomes em inglês dos personagens, como ficará claro ao decorrer dos capítulos. :) Isso porque a proposta original é começar a postá-la em português e depois traduzi-la para o inglês e colocar aqui também._

_Basicamente, a história se passa no último verão antes de Draco ir para a Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Lucius tem uma viagem de negócios marcada e a família irá acompanhá-lo. Os acontecimentos da viagem podem não ocorrer da forma tranquila que eles esperavam, mas servirão para uni-los ainda mais._

_Com exceção dos por nós criados, os personagens pertencem à J.K Rowling, assim como todo o universo de Harry Potter (é claro, mas sempre bom fazer menção à autora) _:)__

* * *

><p>Narcissa tinha três malões abertos sobre a cama de colunas impecavelmente arrumada do quarto de casal da Mansão dos Malfoy. O maior deles estava quase cheio, as roupas cuidadosamente dobradas em sua organização meticulosa. Com a sua habitual expressão de insatisfação, Narcissa olhou para o malão à sua frente e praguejou: "Droga de viagem".<p>

Com um toque de varinha fechou o malão e fez com que o objeto flutuasse suavemente até próximo a porta que dava no corredor. Num tom de voz um tanto menos suave, chamou:

- Dobby! Venha aqui! – um estalo e o elfo doméstico estava ali.

- Milady! – a criatura fez uma reverência tão exagerada que seu nariz comprido e fino encostou no tapete do quarto.

Narcissa olhou com desgosto para os trapos sujos que o elfo vestia e fez um breve aceno com a mão para que ele se erguesse. Fez uma nota mental: precisava arranjar uma fronha nova para servir de vestimenta ao seu elfo. Aquela imundice não podia ser tolerada na casa dos Malfoy.

- Leve minha mala para o hall, aproveite e peça a Draco para vir ao meu quarto.

- Sim, milady. – Tropeçando nas pernas e olhando para baixo, Dobby agarrou a mala com seus dedos finos e saiu em disparada pela escada.

Algum tempo depois, Draco surgiu à porta com ar preguiçoso, seus cabelos finos e louros desalinhados, como quem acabara de acordar. Em seu tom arrastado, perguntou:

- Sim, mamãe?

Com a entonação completamente diferente da que utilizou com Dobby, Narcissa carinhosamente se dirigiu ao filho:

- Draco, meu amor, vá ao seu quarto e busque as roupas que a mamãe separou, estão em cima da cama. Você sabe, não é, meu filho? O imprestável do Dobby não pode ter acesso às nossas roupas...

- Aham, mamãe. Você e o papai já me explicaram tudo sobre essa ralé dos elfos domésticos, eu sei que as roupas significam liberdade.

Narcissa, sentindo que Draco estava odiando tanto quanto ela ter que viajar, caminhou em direção a ele e, penteando os cabelos do filho com os dedos, acrescentou:

- Pode escolher o que você quiser para levar, querido. Leve algo para se divertir enquanto estivermos lá.

Mais animado, Draco deu um beijo na mãe e saiu do quarto fazendo em voz alta uma lista de tudo que queria levar consigo na viagem. Sorrindo, Narcissa voltou-se para a cama para empacotar as coisas do marido quando ouviu ao fundo Draco aos berros com Dobby:

- Por sua culpa _eu_ vou ter que carregar as minhas roupas. Imprestável, imprestável, imprestável!

Achando graça do comportamento do filho, Narcissa olhou para o armário do marido, o sorriso desparecendo do rosto. Aquele era o último ano que Draco permaneceria com ela antes de ingressar na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Ela havia planejado um verão tranquilo e em companhia da família, em _sua casa_. Com certeza seus planos não incluíam uma tediosa viagem de negócios à França. Mas ela não tinha opção: definitivamente não ia deixar que o marido viajasse sozinho em companhia do Ministro da Magia e de sua terceira e nova esposa.

Narcissa descobrira lendo em revistas da sociedade bruxa que a nova senhora Fudge estava nada menos que em seu terceiro casamento com homens mais velhos em uma lista dos bruxos mais influentes da Grã-Bretanha. Entre esses homens, ela sabia que Lucius era extremamente atraente para uma mulher daquele tipo, não apenas pelo dinheiro e status social, como também pela beleza, ela tinha que admitir. Narcissa queria estar lá para repelir toda e qualquer investida da oferecida. Apesar de toda sua irritação, ela não podia suportar a ideia de Lucius com outra mulher. Pelo menos como recompensa por aceitar a viagem, ela conseguiu que o marido desistisse da ideia absurda de mandar Draco para Durmstrang. Ela não iria ter seu único filho tão longe.

Então era hora de começar a empacotar as coisas de Lucius. Narcissa esboçou um leve sorrisinho e abriu a gaveta das meias. Pegou todos os pares e arremessou-os, um por um, direto no malão. Fez o mesmo com as gravatas e cuecas, essa era sua vingança pessoal. Conhecia o marido, o homem se gabava de andar impecavelmente arrumado. Concedeu-lhe apenas cinco pares de vestes completas e dois de vestes a rigor. Isso teria que bastar para o mês inteiro que iriam passar na França. Narcissa não resistiu a uma boa gargalhada ao imaginar Lucius abrindo a mala e encontrando nada menos que trinta pares de meias e apenas um de vestes para ir às suas preciosas reuniões. Assegurou-se também de não colocar pijamas. O marido ia ter que dormir de cuecas, afinal, como Draco, ela também queria se divertir na viagem.

Enquanto ela embolava o último par de calças na mala, fazendo questão de que todas as roupas se amassassem bastante, um estalido anunciou a chegada de Dobby.

- Milady, o mestre mandou Dobby chamar a senhora a sala de estar, minha senhora. O senhor mestre tem muita urgência, Milady. Ele até deu um chute em Dobby pra que ele viesse mais depressa...

- Já entendi, criatura! Estou indo. Vá ver como vai indo meu filho em seus preparativos. Assegure-se de que ele não interferiu nas roupas que eu escolhi, ele vai precisar de todos os casacos, capas e botas, mesmo que seja uma viagem para a praia. Merlin sabe como o tempo pode ser imprevisível.

Contrariada, Narcissa desceu com violência a tampa do malão, e dirigiu-se a porta. Passando em frente ao espelho, voltou para conferir sua aparência, soltou os cabelos e ajeitou o vestido. Marchou então para a sala onde Lucius tão impacientemente a esperava.

- Narcissa! Comprei tudo o que estava na sua lista. Os vendedores da loja de poções vão mandar entregar o pacote. Um pacote enorme, meu amor. Precisamos de todas aquelas coisas? – disse Lucius, exausto, jogado em uma cadeira próxima à janela aberta. Estava muito quente naquela sala, Lucius havia retirado a capa e aberto os primeiros botões da camisa. Seus longos cabelos louros presos elegantemente em um rabo de cavalo na nuca estavam um pouco desarrumados pelo esforço e pelo vento. Lucius descansava a cabeça no encosto da cadeira e tinha os olhos fechados. Pacotes o cercavam em volta da cadeira.

Narcissa não pode segurar um leve suspiro. O marido era tão bonito. Mesmo cansado e suado como estava, ele ainda a atraia da mesma maneira que no dia em que se conheceram. Obstinada, ela teve que endurecer sua expressão para não deixar que o marido percebesse que afinal ela achara algo de bom na viagem. Perguntou:

- Lembrou de tudo, querido? A poção de enjoo do seu filho, trouxe? – ela viu o marido abrir os olhos, exasperado.

- Poção? Que poção, meu amor? O menino não é grande demais para enjoar em viagens na Rede de Flu? – tirando um pergaminho amassado do bolso, ele correu os olhos pela lista – Não tem nada disso na sua lista, Narcissa.

- Eu disse pra você, Lucius. Hoje, antes de você sair, eu lhe pedi que trouxesse a poção do nosso filho, e também um frasco extra de loção protetora contra o sol. Já reparou na cor da pele dessa família, meu amor? Se não trouxe a loção, é bom que tenha trazido um bálsamo para queimaduras, trouxe?

Lucius sentou-se direito na cadeira, apoiando a cabeça nas mãos antes de explodir com a esposa:

- Por Merlin, Narcissa. Esses últimos dias tem sido um pandemônio nessa casa! Você mal fala comigo, me pede pra comprar o Beco Diagonal inteiro, não está satisfeita com nada, muda de ideia a cada minuto. Assim não há paciência que aguente, _querida_ – ele levantou os olhos, Narcissa parecia triste. – Meu amor, eu sei que você não queria essa viagem. Mas foi você quem insistiu que nossa família não deveria passar essas últimas férias separada. Não tem outro jeito, são negócios. Não se recusa um convite do Ministro, Narcissa.

- Meu amor, eu sei. Mas essas são as ultimas férias do nosso Draco. Este ano ele irá para Hogwarts, sozinho. Lucius, ele é só um garotinho. É dependente, não vai conseguir ficar sem a família. – a voz de Narcissa sempre ganhava um tom choroso quando falava da partida do filho. – E eu, meu amor? Vou ficar tão sozinha nessa casa enorme! Você está sempre trabalhando, sempre ocupado. Ah, Lucius! Ele é tão pequeno...

Lucius tomou a mão da esposa e guiou-a a seu colo. Ela se sentou de lado, sem olhar para ele. Ele a abraçou, aconchegando-se em seu pescoço. Narcisa virou-se para ele e sussurrou para o marido:

- Amor, ele precisa da poção de enjoo. – Lucius suspirou. Pacientemente, acariciou as costas da esposa.

- De volta ao Beco Diagonal, então? – perguntou.

- Por favor. – respondeu Narcissa. – E o frasco extra de loção protetora, sim meu amor?

Lucius levantou-se e em um segundo não estava mais lá. Narcissa estava feliz consigo mesma, sempre conseguia que seu marido fizesse todas suas vontades. Bom que fosse assim. Mas ele também sempre acabava conseguindo que ela o seguisse para onde quer que seja, fosse para encontros desagradáveis com ex-comensais da morte, fosse para reuniões de bruxos em lugares impensáveis como a maldita praia francesa. St. Tropez era o paraíso dos trouxas, ela não podia imaginar um lugar mais impróprio para reunir a elite bruxa, mas de qualquer maneira era para lá que iriam na manhã seguinte.

Estava quase tudo pronto, ela só precisava supervisionar a arrumação de Draco. Algo lhe dizia que o filho não estava se concentrando apenas em roupas e sapatos, como deveria ser. Ao subir a escada decidiu colocar na mala de Lucius as vestes bonitas que ela havia mandado fazer para ele no natal. Ele ficava particularmente atraente naquelas roupas.

Ao chegar ao quarto, Draco estava de quatro sobre sua cama, com a tampa do malão aberta a transbordar de roupas. Ao sentir a presença de Narcissa, o menino saltou, batendo a tampa do malão e sentando-se sobre ele. Olhou para a mãe com a expressão mais inocente de todas, dizendo:

- Não quer fechar, são tantos casacos. Mas está tudo pronto, como a senhora pediu. Trouxe comigo apenas algumas coisinhas para brincar na viagem. Eu posso, certo?

Narcissa resolveu relevar as arrumações suspeitas de Draco. Que levasse o que quisesse, não havia entre os pertences do menino nada tão comprometedor que fosse preocupante. Pelo menos nada que ela tivesse conhecimento. Havia tão pouco tempo para ficar com seu filho, ela não queria desperdiçá-lo com brigas. Ela sentou-se na cama, e convidando o menino para seu colo, abraçou-o. Porque ela não tivera mais filhos?


	2. Bem vindos à Saint Tropez

Capítulo 2

Narcissa acordou assustada na madrugada de sábado. A camisola de seda estava colada às costas, a respiração acelerada, o coração batendo forte. Havia acabado de despertar de um sonho horrível. Lucius duelava com um homem desconhecido, moreno, alto, corpulento. Os olhos eram frios e cruéis. Ao seu lado Draco soluçava, amarrado em cordas que por mais que ela fizesse não conseguia desatar. Também estavam lá uma mulher e uma menina que ela mal podia identificar as feições. Um clarão de luz verde tomou conta de sua visão e ela então acordou.

Ao seu lado, Lucius dormia calmamente, provavelmente embalado em sonhos muito mais tranquilos que os dela. Os cabelos do marido estavam espalhados pelos travesseiros e mantinha os braços abertos ocupando bem mais que sua metade da cama. Ela sorriu aliviada.

Narcissa levantou-se então para checar o filho no quarto ao lado. Só poderia ficar tranquila novamente depois de garantir que Draco passava tão bem quanto o marido. Saiu cuidadosamente da cama, certificando-se de não acordar Lucius. Puxou as cobertas para cobri-lo melhor, já que estavam todas concentradas no seu lado da cama.

Passou silenciosamente pelo corredor e entrou no quarto da criança. A mãe correu os olhos afetuosamente pelo aposento que fizera questão de decorar pessoalmente. O adorno em forma de cobra, fabricado em prata e esmeraldas decorava a parede sobre a cama do menino. Tinha pertencido a Lucius e ao pai dele antes desse. O brasão da Sonserina era motivo de orgulho para a família Malfoy. Ela mesma possuía carinho por sua antiga casa em Hogwarts, era lá que havia encontrado seu marido. Na mesa ao lado da cama, um calendário onde Draco contava os dias para seu tão aguardado primeiro de setembro, dia em que tinha certeza que seria selecionado para a casa de Sonserina e poderia então viver todas as aventuras que o pai narrara. Apenas Narcissa não se mostrava excitada com a partida do filho.

O menino dormia tranquilamente, os bracinhos e pernas abertos, abarcando toda a cama de solteiro.

- Tal como o pai. – sussurrou carinhosamente. Narcissa aproximou-se da cama e depois de cobri-lo melhor com as cobertas, deu um beijo na testa do filho. Aliviada ela voltou para sua cama. Tudo estava bem com sua família.

Acordou pela manhã se sentindo muito melhor. Levantou-se, vestiu seu robe e lançou um último olhar para o marido adormecido. Ele já havia se livrado novamente das cobertas e estas formavam um monte indefinido aos pés da cama. Ao passar pelo corredor, espiou pela porta aberta do quarto do filho, já sabendo o que veria. Cobertas se amontoavam ao lado da cama, a mãozinha do garoto pendendo para fora do colchão.

Chegando a cozinha, encontrou os elfos da casa atarefados com os preparativos da viagem. Chamou por Dobby:

- Elfo, prepare para o café da manhã preferido dos meus meninos.

- Claro, minha senhora! Para o senhor mestre vou preparar seus waffles com geléia de amora, e para o jovem senhor as salsichas com ovos. E para Milady o chá preto e torradas, sim?

Narcissa já havia se virado, não dando atenção ao discurso de Dobby. Já estava subindo a escada para acordar o filho e o marido. Enquanto Lucius se barbeava no banheiro, a mulher escolhia cuidadosamente um vestido em seu armário. Queria parecer especialmente bela para se encontrar com o Ministro da Magia, e principalmente com sua nova esposa. Optou pelo fino vestido de seda verde que havia ganhado como presente em seu último aniversário de casamento. Ao vesti-lo notou que estava ligeiramente apertado.

- Droga. – resmungou. Não era possível que houvesse engordado tanto em poucos meses. Até algumas semanas atrás o vestido lhe servia como uma luva. – Lucius, o que você acha deste...

Ao se virar para o banheiro, notou que o marido já não estava mais no quarto. Seu bom humor diminuiu ainda mais, odiava falar sozinha. Lucius tinha o costume de ser particularmente desagradável pelas manhãs. Principalmente se fosse acordado cedo como naquele dia.

Na sala de jantar o filho e o marido já tomavam café. Lucius lia o Profeta Diario e ela mal podia vê-lo por trás das folhas do jornal. Já Draco meneava com a cabeça, cheio de sono, com uma salsicha espetada no garfo a meio caminho da boca.

A mulher pigarreou para ter sua presença notada. Draco baixou o garfo, fazendo com que batesse no prato a sua frente. Lucius a olhou por cima do jornal. Primeiramente ela julgou ver um lampejo de orgulho no olhar do marido, mas o que ouviu foi:

- Narcissa, nós viajaremos com Pó de Flu, lembra-se? Julga sensato vestir seu melhor vestido apenas para enchê-lo de fuligem?

O estado de humor de Narcissa declinou ainda mais. Havia tempos que o marido não a elogiava. Nos últimos tempos ele estava pior. Mal humorado e sempre cansado. As várias ações que Lucius havia comprado em Gringotes o enchiam de trabalho e preocupações. Ela o havia aconselhado a não comprar estas ações. Nem ele nem ela tinham experiências nesse tipo de negócios.

- _Eu acho que ela está bonita, pai_ – disse Draco com a boca cheia de salsicha e ovos. Aparentemente o menino havia finalmente despertado e já se ocupara em compensar a falta de atenção de Lucius. Draco era muito apegado à ela, sempre fora. Fazia o possível para agradá-la. Ela sorriu.

Lucius não podia deixar de concordar com o filho. Sua mulher era realmente muito bonita. Já havia completado 35 anos e não perdera uma fração da beleza da juventude. Era elegantemente magra, com longos cabelos louros e lisos que lhe chegavam à cintura. Os olhos muito azuis destacados pela pele muito clara. Nessa manhã ela estava particularmente encantadora com o vestido lhe marcando o corpo. Mas seu orgulho o impediu de retirar o comentário que já havia feito. Limitou-se a voltar sua atenção para o jornal.

Narcissa sentou-se contrariada. Encontrou seu chá preto fumegando em um bule de porcelana e as torradas recém-saídas do forno em um prato ao lado. Ela se serviu do chá e dispensou as torradas. Justamente quando viajariam para a praia sua barriga tinha decidido tão teimosamente tornar-se saliente.

Mal tocara no chá quando Dobby chegou apressado com a poção para enjoo:

- Milady, a poção do jovem senhor! Dobby lembrou, Dobby trouxe. – no desespero para entregar logo o frasco a sua senhora, Dobby tropeçou no tapete, arremessando para longe o vidro, que se estilhaçou contra a parede manchando uma tapeçaria pertencente à família Malfoy há gerações. O elfo, já sabendo da gravidade de sua falha, apressou-se em jogar-se ao chão batendo a cabeça e os finos punhos furiosamente. – Dobby mal, Dobby mal, Dobby mal...

Os guinchos da criatura encheram a sala, perturbando Lucius que jogando o jornal de lado, trovejou:

- Insolente! Sua senhora me fez voltar ao Beco para buscar este raio de poção ontem. Agora você me faz o desfavor de quebrá-la, ainda arruinando uma herança de família! – Lucius bateu os punhos na mesa.

Narcissa achou a reação desproporcional. Não que ela sentisse qualquer compaixão por elfos domésticos. Dobby, em particular, lhe causava frequentes dores de cabeça.

- Elfo, limpe essa bagunça e suma da minha frente. – disse Narcissa, olhando para o marido em lugar do criado. Ele dirigiu a ela um olhar de censura, mas não disse nada. Contrariar Lucius sempre lhe rendia um pequeno sermão, mas desta vez seu esposo não se dignou a tanto.

O resto da manhã decorreu sem mais entraves. Ao meio dia estavam todos reunidos na sala de estar. Narcissa e Draco se despediram brevemente de Lucius e dirigiram-se à lareira. A mulher derramou um punhado de Pó de Flu e disse:

- Casa de veraneio, Saint Tropez, França. – em seguida orientou o filho a entrar na lareira, esperando que ele fosse e assegurando-se de que tudo havia transcorrido bem antes de lançar um último olhar à sala e também desaparecer nas chamas verdes flamejantes.

Lucius iria alguns minutos depois, ainda tinha ordens a dar para a criadagem e pretendia lançar feitiços na Mansão para resguardá-la de investidas indesejadas de trouxas e bruxos bisbilhoteiros.

Draco abriu os olhos e passou a mão pelas vestes espanando a fuligem acumulada. Encontrava-se numa sala ampla, bem decorada, mas que visivelmente não pertencia a um bruxo. Os móveis eram de estilo mediterrâneo, misturados a modernos adornos. Era tudo muito diferentes da mobiliária clássica e pomposa da mansão, mas o menino não podia dizer que a casa em que se encontrava era feia, pelo contrário, parecia-lhe bem aconchegante.

Narcisa apareceu na lareira logo depois, preocupada em retirar a sujeira dos cabelos e vestes antes de sair, erguendo a cabeça para saudar seus anfitriões. Assumiu sua expressão de superior indiferença, o ar esnobe que sempre adotava quando tratava com terceiros. O trejeito elegante misturado a sutil arrogância lhe eram naturais desde criança. Fora criada desta maneira e o casamento com um Malfoy apenas serviu para ressaltar esta característica.

Cornellius Fudge, era baixo com uma barriga proeminente, marcada pelo colete de risca de giz, um chapéu coco verde limão pendendo da mão esquerda enquanto a direita se ocupava em segurar a esquerda de uma outra mulher.

Narcissa a reconheceu das revistas de senhoras bruxas. Meia cabeça mais alta que o marido, jovem e muito magra, a nova senhora Brunette Fudge estava encantadora, em um vestido leve de verão. Sentiu-se inapropriadamente vestida em seu fino _e justo _vestido de seda com mangas de renda. Olhou em volta a procura das malas, e do marido. Queria que o constrangimento das apresentações passasse logo para que ela pudesse então se trocar.

Brunette ostentava um ar de tédio, olhava para Narcissa com o mesmo ar de superioridade que ela lhe conferia. A senhora Malfoy não gostou da experiência de ser esquadrinhada por olhos tão arrogantes quanto os dela. O Ministro em nada reparou, estava apenas satisfeito em exibir a magnifica casa que havia gentilmente tomado de um trouxa que viajara para a Alemanha. A ligação a Rede de Flu também lhe fora arranjada, ser Ministro da Magia tinha seus benefícios.

Lucius finalmente apareceu na lareira, seguido de três elfos domésticos carregando toda a bagagem da família Malfoy. O homem se adiantou em apertar a mão de Fudge, e sorrindo a Brunette, tomou-lhe a mão direita inclinou-se para ela, sem beijá-la:

- Está magnifica, senhora Fudge. É um prazer revê-la. – voltando-se para sua família, pousando uma mão no ombro do filho e a outra na cintura da esposa, guiou-os a frente. – Meu filho, senhor Ministro, Draco. Julgo que também ainda não conhece minha esposa, Narcissa, da casa dos Black.

- Encantado. – respondeu Fudge, fazendo uma leve reverencia a Narcissa e despenteando os cabelos do garoto com os dedos. O menino olhou para cima, a cara fechada. – O rapaz é uma cópia sua, Lucius. Sabia que tive o prazer de cursar Hogwarts com seu avô, Abraxas Malfoy? Fomos bons amigos.

Draco não respondeu, apenas fez um aceno de concordância com a cabeça. Quando o Ministro desviou o olhar para Lucius, o menino rolou os olhos, entediado.

- Senhora Fudge, querida. Poderia fazer a gentileza de nos indicar o caminho para nossos aposentos? – disse Narcissa em um tom ainda mais frio que o habitual – Os elfos precisam despachar a bagagem e retornar à mansão.

Mas a nova senhora Fudge tinha os olhos postos em Lucius. De repente, a expressão de Brunette se iluminou e ela tornou-se agradável, perdendo o ar de tédio que antes ostentava. A chegada de Lucius despertara seu interesse e a mulher levou alguns segundos para perceber que Narcissa se dirigia a ela.

- Sim, claro senhora Malfoy. Pode mandar que seus elfos ocupem qualquer um dos quartos do segundo piso. Cornellius e eu estamos no terceiro andar. – ela disse sem desviar o olhar do homem louro a sua frente - Pode ir com eles escolher o quarto que mais lhe agradar, e pode também levar a criança consigo, ela me parece aborrecida.

Narcissa olhou contrariada para o marido, que lhe retribuiu um olhar perturbado. Mas a senhora Malfoy respondeu a sua anfitriã com elegância:

- Quanta gentileza, senhora Fudge. Com sua licença, Ministro. – Draco, que antes segurava sua mão, soltou-a e subiu correndo as escadas para escolher seu quarto. Narcissa virou-se para trás lançando um frio olhar ao marido, o que o fez perguntar, em um sussurro:

- Há algo errado, Cissa?

- Nada. É sempre um prazer revê-lo, querido. – disse a esposa, fazendo um sinal para que os elfos a seguissem subiu as escadas para o segundo andar.

No fim do corredor haviam grandes janelas de vidro que davam vista para o mar. Narcissa escolheu a ultima porta do corredor, a que mais se aproximava daquela bela paisagem. O quarto era claro e bem arejado. As janelas entreabertas faziam esvoaçar as brancas cortinas. Ao centro, uma cama simples mas confortável, entalhada em madeira clara. Ao lado um grande espelho de moldura dourada refletia todo o quarto. Um enorme jarro de cristal com narcisos brancos estava posto sobre a cômoda de roupas. As flores exalavam um perfume fresco que preenchia todo o quarto. O aposento era muito aconchegante, mas Narcissa não se sentia confortável.

Após depositarem as malas do casal no chão do quarto, os elfos fizeram uma reverencia a sua senhora e desapareceram. Narcissa correu para seu malão e procurou nele algo que fosse mais apropriado ao clima do lugar. Escolheu um belo vestido branco, bem leve e com adornos prateados e verdes. Ao despir-se passou em frente ao grande espelho e parou para se olhar.

O tempo havia passado e deixado marcas em seu corpo. Lembrava-se de suas antigas formas, quando era apenas uma menina que tinha se casado com Lucius. A confortável segurança de ter deixado a escola como a estudante mais bela de sua série ia desaparecendo ao longo dos anos. Ela agora se via no espelho, o rosto começando a mostrar marcas ao redor dos olhos, os lábios não mais tão cheios como antes. O corpo transformado pela gravidez exibia uma insistente barriguinha, os braços e pernas já não eram tão firmes como outrora.

A mulher sentou-se na cama. Teria o marido notado todas estas mudanças? Seriam elas tão grandes que já influenciavam na maneira como ele a tratava? O comportamento inconstante do marido a perturbava e ela não conseguia entender o motivo. Será que Lucius não estava mais satisfeito com sua esposa? Poderia ele procurar em outra mulher o que faltava a Narcissa? Alguém como Brunette, talvez?

Repensando sobre suas próprias atitudes, Narcissa concluiu que também não estava colaborando para manter seu casamento vivo. Tinha que admitir que por vezes podia ser uma mulher bastante desagradável, mesmo com o marido. Aquela viagem a tinha tornado sensivelmente mais irritante e menos carinhosa. Decidindo-se que iria aproveitar a viagem para reavivar o casamento, vestiu-se, foi até o espelho e prendeu os cabelos em um coque elegante, deixando que algumas mechas lhe emoldurassem a face.

Ela ouviu uma batida na porta e em seguida Lucius adentrou o quarto. Encontrou a esposa de costas para ele, o corte do vestido deixando uma larga faixa de pele à mostra. Ela se virou, dando de cara com o marido distraído. Decidida, ela caminhou até ele e passou os braços pelo pescoço de seu esposo, sussurrando um pedido de desculpas.

Lucius procurou encara-la, com uma expressão confusa em sua face. Há minutos atrás sua mulher estava marcadamente aborrecida com ele, mesmo que ele não pudesse encontrar o motivo para isso. A não ser que ela tivesse se zangado com seu cumprimento à senhora Fudge, o que ele deduziu pela forma como ela disse "é sempre um prazer revê-lo, querido". Ele odiava quando ela o chamava de querido. Narcissa ultimamente andava muito inconstante, e além do mais, seus ciúmes eram completamente infundados. Lucius jamais teria olhos para uma aproveitadora golpista como aquela.

A mulher já havia se ocupado em enterrar seu rosto no pescoço de Lucius, distribuindo beijos até a orelha do marido.

- Narcissa! Isso não é momento! – disse Lucius atrapalhado. Ele teve que se afastar da esposa, também não seria fácil para ele se controlar se a mulher continuasse com aquilo. Arrumando a gola da camisa continuou – Vim até aqui para avisá-la que a senhora Fudge lhe convida para um chá que ela irá oferecer a um grupo de amigas em um bistrô próximo à praia. Seria muito deselegante que você não comparecesse.

Narcissa se afastou dois passos. Ela não demonstrava nenhum sentimento, mas apesar da face neutra ela estava aborrecida e a vergonha de ter sido repelida pelo marido a queimava por dentro.

- Estou pronta, já estou descendo. – e saiu apressadamente antes que o marido a visse corar.

Ela desceu a escada, batendo os pés com mais força que o necessário. Lembrou-se tristemente das várias cuecas e da ausência de pijamas na mala de Lucius.


	3. Quando Draco agiu como um adulto

Ao chegar a sala de estar da casa de trouxas, Narcissa se dirigiu a porta, onde do outro lado se encontrava o grupo com o qual ela deveria se juntar. Ao passar por uma grande escultura de uma deusa grega, notou pontinhas louras de cabelo saindo de trás do joelho da estátua.

- Draco? – perguntou a mãe. O menino saiu de seu esconderijo, em seu rosto uma expressão de casual desinteresse. Ele pareceu notar que havia algo de errado com sua mãe, correu até ela e a abraçou pela cintura. Ela deslizou os dedos por seus cabelos – O que você está fazendo, meu filho?

Ignorando a pergunta, o garoto a respondeu com outra questão:

- Vai sair, mamãe? – e sem esperar resposta, emendou – Vou junto.

- Tem certeza, Draco? É um chá de senhoras, meu bem. Você provavelmente se entediaria.

Mas o menino já segurava sua mão, a arrastando para fora da casa. Na varanda, um grupo de mulheres barulhentas fofocava sem notar a presença da recém-chegada. Narcissa percebeu que não se encaixava entre aquelas mulheres. Todas mais novas, recentemente casadas com senhores de destaque no mundo bruxo. Todas a exceção de uma. Ao fundo, uma mulher baixa de ar simples endireitava o laço do vestido de uma menininha que parecia pouco mais jovem que Draco. Ela devia regular em idade com Narcissa, embora fosse consideravelmente mais corpulenta. Em seu rosto um olhar cansado e envelhecido lhe conferia alguns anos a mais. A simpatia pela mulher com a criança era muito maior do que pelas outras.

Draco, largando de sua mão, caminhou diretamente até a garota e com um gracejo cortês cumprimentou mãe e filha, exatamente como fazia o pai ao entrar em um aposento cheio de desconhecidos. O menino seguiu saudando educadamente todas as demais senhoras, voltando-se para apresentar-lhes a mãe. Narcissa sentiu orgulho de seu filho, um lorde.

- Senhoras, esta é Narcissa Malfoy, esposa de Lucius Malfoy, filha da mui nobre e antiga casa dos Black, e para minha sorte, minha mãe. – todas as mulheres naquela varanda derreteram seus corações ao ouvirem o menino de onze anos falar daquela maneira. A menininha ao fundo lançou-lhe um olhar interessado.

- Boa tarde, senhoras. – disse Narcissa. A cada dia que se passava o menino se tornava mais e mais parecido com Lucius. O sangue dos Black não parecia atuar sobre o garoto, ela agradecia por isso.

- Olá, senhora Malfoy. Percebo que Lucius lhe transmitiu meu recado. – adiantou-se em dizer Brunette Fudge – Não esperava que se arrumasse tão rapidamente. Já que chegou podemos partir, certo meninas?

A horda de maritacas se levantou e tagarelou alegremente em direção a rua. Narcissa deixou-se ficar mais para trás, juntamente com a discreta mulher que aparentemente também preferira não tomar parte nas conversas das nobres senhoras. A garota alcançou Draco logo atrás da mãe e se apresentou.

- Senhor Malfoy? Meu nome é Francesca Bugiardini, e esta é minha mãe Laura. – ela falava um inglês marcado por um sotaque que Draco não soube reconhecer a origem – Viemos da Itália a negócios, com papai.

- Minha mãe e eu também. – respondeu Draco, reparando em seus olhos verdes, o cabelo em cachos que lhe desciam pelas costas. Ele julgou que a garota fosse quase de sua idade. – Família Bugiardini, eu nunca ouvi falar. Uma família de sangue puro, espero.

- Ah, sim! A família do meu pai é antiga e tradicional em nosso país. Meu pai possui relações muito boas em nosso ministério. – A menina lançou um rápido olhar à mãe. Draco notou uma nota de desprezo em suas feições.

- Nós também! Eu e minha família estamos hospedados na casa de veraneio do Ministro, a convite do próprio Cornélio Fudge. – respondeu Draco. – A família de meu pai possui relações com a família Fudge desde a época em que meu avô ainda frequentava a escola.

Francesca pareceu muito impressionada. Draco gostou daquilo e fez uma anotação mental para contar em Hogwarts sobre sua viagem de férias. Poderia impressionar muitos outros colegas, além da bruxinha italiana.

O grupo seguiu andando por uma rua estreita, com um intenso fluxo de pessoas, todos trouxas. Draco tomou cuidado para não deixar que eles encostassem nele. Levantando os olhos para a mãe notou que ela torcia o nariz para os passantes. Malditos trouxas, um Malfoy não deveria ser forçado a esconder sua identidade bruxa para não incomodar seres tão insignificantes.

Mais a frente uma mulher soltou um gritinho que sobressaltou a todos. Narcissa chegou a levar a mão em direção a varinha e se aproximou do filho.

- Biquinis, meninas! – guinchou uma mulher ruiva com um rosto fino a frente do grupo. – Eu sei que são artefatos trouxas, mas nós definitivamente devemos comprar alguns.

Narcissa mostrou-se interessada nos tais biquínis. Ela sabia que eram como que roupas de baixo para usar quando se vai à praia. Quem sabe Lucius se agradaria de seus novos trajes? A apatia do marido estava a deixando realmente preocupada. As peças pendiam penduradas na vitrine de uma lojinha muito simpática. O grupo de mulheres adentrou a loja e uma jovem francesa veio atendê-las. Narcissa se sentia pouco inclinada a conversar com a vendedora trouxa, mas uma vez que nenhuma das senhoras lhe dava atenção e ela sabia um pouco de francês, aprendido com o marido, ela se encaminhou à trouxa. Antes que Narcissa abrisse a boca, Brunette a atropelou, se dirigindo a vendedora em um francês um tanto deficiente.

-_Você trabalha aqui? Vai nos atender? _– começou a senhora Fudge sem ao menos olhar para a trouxa – _Precisamos de modelos adequados a jovens esposas, não é meninas? Exceto para as nossas queridas senhoras ali atrás. Para a loura nos traga um biquíni mais comportado. Já para a outra certamente precisaremos de um maiô._

As outras mulheres abafaram risinhos. Narcisa se inflamou:

- _Posso me virar sozinha, obrigada senhora Fudge. _– disse Narcissa em um francês bem mais fluente e elegante. – _E também me disponho a ajudar a senhora Bugiardine pessoalmente, não se preocupe._

- Quanta gentileza sua Narcissa, certamente se entenderão muitíssimo bem. Vocês têm tanto em comum. – respondeu Brunette, friamente. – Lucius é um homem de sorte por ter uma esposa tão elegante como você. Talvez isso explique porque ele ainda preserva esse casamento tão longo.

- Algumas pessoas encaram o casamento como algo mais do que uma relação de negócios, querida. – finalizou Narcissa, a voz gelada. Correndo os olhos pela loja, encontrou Laura com as crianças ao fundo do aposento. Draco olhava em direção da senhora Fudge, a cara amarrada e os braços cruzados. Quando a mãe se aproximou dele, falou:

- Mãe, essa senhora Fudge é muito desagradável. Como ela se atreve a falar com a senhora dessa maneira? – o rapaz estava bastante irritado – O meu pai gosta da senhora pelo que é. O casamento de vocês não é uma relação de negócios. Não é mamãe?

- Gostaria de ter sua certeza, meu amor. – respondeu Narcissa tristemente – Mas não se preocupe com isso, anjinho. É assunto de adultos.

Draco a olhava com uma expressão preocupada. Estaria o casamento dos pais estava em crise? O menino passou o resto do tempo que estavam na loja pensando sobre o assunto de adultos. Narcissa comprou roupas de banho para a família toda. Draco ganhou uma sunga em um belo tom de verde-turquesa. Lucius receberia um calção preto de um tecido requintado. Para si Narcissa acabou por comprar um biquíni em cinza brilhante com adornos em metal prateado. Seu modelo era bem diferente do escolhido por suas colegas, havia nele consideravelmente mais pano.

Narcissa se atrapalhou com o dinheiro de trouxas e Laura veio em seu socorro. A mulher lhe pareceu tímida mas agradável. A bruxa tomou-lhe gentilmente as notas das mãos, encontrou o valor correto para pagar pelas compras. Narcissa achou estranha tanta habilidade com o dinheiro trouxa, mas resolveu ignorar o fato.

Uma vez que as maritacas ainda esvoaçavam de um lado pelo outro entre as araras da loja, as mães resolveram tomar as crianças e voltarem juntas para casa. A frente delas seguiam os filhos. Draco havia oferecido o braço para Francesca e os dois seguiam absortos em seus assuntos infantis. Narcissa sentiu uma pontada de ciúmes da garotinha. Geralmente o filho lhe reservava o braço sempre que saiam juntos. Ela pensou nos meses seguintes e lagrimas lhe vieram aos olhos.

Ao longo do caminho Narcissa descobriu que Laura estava hospedada próxima a casa do Ministro, em uma pequena mansão que também havia sido tomada de um trouxa ausente. Ao chegarem a porta da casa um homem moreno e pesado que só poderia ser o senhor Bugiardini já às esperava a porta da frente. Ele apertava com força o corrimão da escada em uma expressão de raiva mal reprimida.

- Finalmente, Laura! Eu viro as costas e você se alia ao inimigo! Não vê que essa mulher e esse moleque , louros assim, só podem ser a família de Lucius Malfoy, o banqueiro inglês? Mulher estúpida, eu lhe disse que este homem era meu principal concorrente na disputa pelas cotas acionárias do banco francês e o que você faz? Se junta à esposa dele. Você só me decepciona desde o maldito dia em que nos casamos...

Laura lançou um olhar ferido ao marido. Abriu a boca como se fosse responder, mas em seguida a fechou e virou-se para Narcissa murmurando um tímido pedido de desculpas, apanhou a filha pela mão e entrou na casa, visivelmente envergonhada pela atitude explosiva de seu marido. Fausto nunca fora um homem agradável, mas ela estava acostumava com o tratamento rude que ele lhe dirigia.

Ao presenciar esta cena, Narcissa arrependeu-se ao lembrar de todas as discussões que teve com Lucius alegando que o marido a vinha tratando friamente. Comparado a Fausto Bugiardini, Lucius Malfoy era um marido incrível.

Aquele homem era tão arrogante quanto era gordo. Ao voltar-se para ele Narcissa mal pôde suportar olhar para seu rosto, absolutamente desprovido de remorso. Agitando os cabelos pelas costas, dirigiu-se ao senhor Bugiardini:

- Senhor, sem pretender ser inconveniente, mas em defesa de sua esposa, devo dizer que Laura não me disse uma palavra sequer sobre seus negócios. Até o senhor bradar furiosamente que meu marido era seu concorrente nas negociações com os franceses eu desconhecia essa informação. – Narcissa deixou transparecer que os Malfoy gozavam de maior controle e educação que os Bugiardini, o que fez com que a face do italiano ficasse ainda mais contorcida de raiva.

Sem esperar resposta, a mulher tomou o braço do filho e caminhou elegantemente em direção a casa em que estavam hospedados. Draco parecia espantado com o encontro que tivera com os italianos, mas a mãe tratara de animá-lo no caminho, dizendo que quando voltassem à Inglaterra iriam ao Beco Diagonal comprar todo seu material para Hogwarts. Draco a fizera prometer que compraria para ele uma vassoura de corrida, um caldeirão de ouro e diversos outros itens excêntricos. A mãe concordou, distraída. Na verdade, Narcissa estava com os pensamentos distantes. Estaria o casamento dela caminhando lentamente para o mesmo destino dos Bugiardini? Não, isso não poderia acontecer. Era o que ela esperava.

Ao entrarem na casa, Narcissa comunicou ao filho que iria para seu quarto guardar as compras e descansar um pouco antes do jantar. Dando um beijo em Draco e o aconselhando a não aprontar nada na casa do Sr. Fudge, ela se retirou.

O menino não estava pensando em peraltices naquele momento. Os acontecimentos daquele dia o preocupavam. A mãe dissera a ele que não estava certa dos sentimentos do pai por ela. Draco gostava dos pais, não queria vê-los sofrendo. Além disso, já tinha ouvido falar que quando um casal não vinha se entendendo muito bem, poderia pedir um "divórcio", o que significava que eles não iriam mais viver juntos. Ele não queria ter que escolher com qual dos dois ficaria.

Draco chegou à conclusão que era seu dever ajudar a mãe, e isso precisava ser feito logo. Nos próximos meses ele iria para Hogwarts. O que seria daquela família sem ele? Decidiu que era preciso conversar com o pai assim que chegasse.

Para esperar até que Lucius retornasse do trabalho, Draco sentou-se numa cadeira alta que havia no canto da sala de estar. Os pés mal alcançavam o chão, mas o menino tinha um ar decidido e a expressão séria. Era preciso ser um adulto para resolver certos assuntos. Certamente sua mãe riria dele se o visse ali em um canto escuro, com o cotovelo apoiado no braço da cadeira, esforçando-se para parecer maduro. Não importava, ele faria o que tinha que ser feito.

- Francamente. – murmurou Lucius ao abrir a porta e entrar na casa – Quinze pares de meias para cada par de vestes. Narcissa deve pensar que me cubro de meias para ir a reuniões.

Draco esperou até que o pai fechasse a porta para andar em sua direção. Ele nunca tinha tido uma conversa desse tipo com Lucius. Estava nervoso, mas tomou cuidado para não deixar que suas emoções transparecem em sua voz, disse:

- Pai, precisamos ter uma conversa séria.

Lucius encarou o filho, perguntando-se que tipo de assunto um menino de onze anos poderia ter para tratar com ele. Ele estava cansado e cheio de questões realmente sérias, mas mesmo assim resolveu dar ouvidos ao garoto.

- E qual seria o assunto? - reparou que o menino estava muito sério, o rosto levemente inclinado para cima para poder encará-lo nos olhos, numa expressão que lembrava a sua própria.

- A minha mãe.

- Narcissa? – o homem inclinou-se um pouco para o filho. Agora ele dedicou a devida atenção ao que Draco dizia. Sua esposa realmente andava estranha nesses últimos dias – O que há de errado com sua mãe, Draco?

- Sente-se, por favor. – indicando o sofá ao pai e sentando-se na mesma poltrona alta. Lucius teve que se segurar para não rir daquela criança, tentando passar-se por um senhor. O homem sentou-se no lugar indicado – Hoje passei a tarde acompanhando a mamãe em um encontro com as senhoras.

Draco narrou para o pai os acontecimentos desde a saída da casa até o episódio na loja trouxa. A medida que avançava na narrativa, o garoto perdeu toda a seriedade que antes ele se esforçava para manter. O filho parecia indignado:

- E então começaram a discutir em francês, aquela mulher horrível do senhor Fudge provavelmente irritou a mamãe, porque ela respondeu muito brava, em francês também. Eu não entendi nada. – o menino já era de novo uma criança insegura – Mas então a senhora Fudge disse que a mamãe não era boa o suficiente pra você, papai. Minha mãe disse que tudo estava bem, mas depois falou para mim que ela não tinha certeza de que o senhor gosta dela. Eu disse que gostava. O senhor gosta, não é?

Lucius recostou-se no sofá, pensativo. Ele não havia percebido que Narcissa se sentia dessa maneira. Mesmo depois de tantos anos de casado a esposa ainda podia se mostrar insegura a respeito dos sentimentos que ele tinha por ela. Talvez ele não os demostrasse com a frequência que ela merecia. Ao levantar a cabeça, viu Draco inclinado em sua direção, os olhos grandes fixos nele.

- O senhor gosta, não é papai? – repetiu a pergunta, seriamente preocupado com a resposta.

O pai levantou-se sorrindo, pousando a mão na cabeça do filho. Sem olhar para ele, disse:

- Desde o dia em que conheci sua mãe, no primeiro ano dela em Hogwarts, nunca mais tive olhos para outra mulher. Não se preocupe, meu filho. Vou me assegurar de dizer isso a ela.

Draco olhou para cima sorrindo, a mão do pai deslizando para sua testa. Percebeu que o pai estava corado. Lucius fez um carinho na cabeça do garoto e saiu em direção à escada.

Ainda sentado em sua cadeira o garoto decidiu que uma mulher que fizesse sua mãe ficar triste não ficaria impune. Lembrou-se do arsenal de logros mágicos que o pai havia lhe comprado em Hogsmeade e ele contrabandeara na mala, escondido da mãe. A vida da senhora Fudge estava para se tornar mais complicada.


	4. Negócios de Casal

_Capítulo 4! Estou adorando as reviews, é ótimo escrever e ter um feedback ;) Espero que continuem acompanhando a fic. E ah, acho que não tinha falado ainda, mas a previsão é de uns 6 ou 7 capítulos!_

* * *

><p>Lucius subiu lentamente os degraus da escada, dedicando muita atenção a cada passo que dava. Apesar de ter prometido a seu filho que iria assegurar Narcissa sobre seus sentimentos, percebeu que essa seria uma tarefa muito mais difícil do que lhe parecera inicialmente. Por mais que tentasse encontrar palavras para iniciar a conversa, estas não lhe vinham à cabeça.<p>

-Algum problema, Lucius? – perguntou alguém do alto da escada.

O homem olhou para cima e viu Cornellius Fudge vestido em calções de banho, uma toalha no ombro e em volta da cintura uma grande boia roxa com uma cabeça de dragão sorridente na frente. Lucius levantou uma sobrancelha:

- Não. Algum problema com o senhor, Ministro? – disse tentando reprimir a vontade de rir.

- De forma alguma. Pensei em dar um pulinho na praia. Brunette foi até lá para um mergulho noturno. – respondeu Fudge, e apertando a boia em sua cintura, completou – Na posição de Ministro da Magia, devo me esforçar para me encaixar no mundo trouxa. O que acha?

- Excelente, senhor Ministro.

E subiu rapidamente o restante das escadas. Que ultraje, o Ministro da Magia se ridicularizando para passar-se por um trouxa patético. Lucius jamais iria concordar com essa política de tolerância com os trouxas. Bruxos eram naturalmente superiores, não era correto que a magia tivesse que ser escondida dos trouxas.

Ao chegar à porta do quarto lembrou-se que tinha seus próprios problemas em que pensar. Lucius bateu suavemente na porta e a abriu em seguida:

- Narcissa?

A mulher estava sentada em uma cadeira ao canto do aposento, empunhando a varinha e inflando um objeto que ia tomando o formato de uma cabeça de pato. Ela estava vestida com as estranhas roupas de baixo que as trouxas usavam para ir à praia. Ela levantou seus olhos para o marido, com um olhar confuso:

- Lucius? Como foi a reunião dessa tarde? – perguntou Narcissa, levantando-se da cadeira.

- Que trajes são esses, Narcissa? Trajes trouxas? – disse Lucius inflamando-se. Mas a mulher veio em direção a ele, usando apenas roupas de baixo. Ele perdeu a concentração.

- Eu sei, meu amor. Mas são necessárias para irmos à praia. O Ministro diz que precisamos ser discretos...

Lucius virou-se para a cama, e agarrando um roupão jogou-o para Narcissa:

- Basta. Se vista com isso. – pediu o marido, o rosto corando – Você está me desconcentrando. Tenho um assunto muito importante para tratar com você.

Narcissa vestiu o roupão e sentou-se na cama. O que poderia ser?

- Muito bem, estou ouvindo. – respondeu ela, sem deixar transparecer a preocupação em sua voz.

Lucius cruzou os braços nas costas e se pôs a andar de um lado para o outro no quarto. Limpou a garganta e continuou:

- Draco veio até mim essa noite, compartilhar algumas preocupações a respeito de você. – disse formalmente, sem olhar na direção da mulher – A respeito do nosso casamento.

Narcissa engoliu seco. Seus temores estavam se realizando. Ela já via onde essa conversa poderia chegar. Lucius queria separar-se dela, e agora vinha a ela para discutirem os acordos do divórcio.

Ela tentou desviar sua cabeça de tais pensamentos. Lucius ainda não tinha dito nada sobre separação. Mas não pode deixar de pensar que se as coisas chegassem a tanto, ela poderia abrir mão de tudo. Dinheiro, posses, títulos. Mas Draco ficaria com ela. Somente o filho poderia fazê-la seguir em frente, caso Lucius a abandonasse.

- Narcissa? Você está me ouvindo? – perguntou Lucius, resgatando a mulher de seus devaneios.

- O que tiver que dizer, diga logo. – Narcissa olhou diretamente nos olhos cinzentos de Lucius.

O homem pareceu desconcertado, mas prosseguiu:

- Como disse, Draco pediu para conversar comigo. Ele me contou sobre a tarde que passaram juntos hoje e ele se preocupa, bem, ele se preocupa que nosso casamento esteja um pouco abalado – Lucius não pode sustentar o olhar da esposa e dirigindo seu olhar para a janela, continuou – Devo dizer que esses pensamentos não têm fundamento. Para mim, nosso casamento é tão feliz quanto poderia ser.

Olhou de volta para a mulher. Uma lágrima solitária desceu pelo rosto de Narcissa. Esta foi seguida por muitas outras. Lucius não sabia o que fazer. Sentou-se então ao lado da mulher e passou o braço por suas costas.

- Qual é o problema, meu amor? – perguntou. Ele acariciou suas costas até que ela se acalmasse.

- Eu sou suficiente para você, Lucius?

- O que quer dizer, Narcissa? – Lucius estava confuso.

- Você não preferiria estar com outra mulher? Diferente de mim? – continuou, a voz tremendo ligeiramente – Uma mulher que fosse mais jovem, mais bonita. Uma mulher como a de Fudge. Brunette tem se insinuado bastante para você. Não diga que não percebeu.

- Então é esse o problema? Brunette? – riu-se Lucius – Você não poderia estar mais enganada, Cissa. Aquela mulher não é nada além de uma aproveitadora. Uma mulher sedenta por poder. Não é o tipo de mulher que me interessa. Além disso, Narcissa, você é muito mais bonita que ela.

Narcissa enxugou o rosto nas costas da mão. Levantou a cabeça e olhou para o marido.

- Eu não quero um casamento que seja apenas tão feliz quanto poderia ser. Eu quero mais que isso, Lucius. – agora sua voz era firme – Eu quero de volta o que nós tínhamos antes. Nós perdemos um pouco da nossa intimidade. Nos últimos meses você anda tão ocupado com esse maldito banco que não tem mais tempo para nossos assuntos.

Narcissa parou por um momento. Refletiu sobre o que havia dito e não pôde deixar de reconhecer sua parcela de culpa. Ela olhou para o marido, uma expressão triste se espalhou pelo rosto comprido.

- Eu também não tenho dado o meu melhor, eu reconheço. Toda essa história do Draco partir para Hogwarts tem mexido comigo. Tal como você, eu também ando perdendo facilmente a paciência. Não tenho sido carinhosa e não tenho cuidado tão bem de você como merece.

Lucius abraçou a esposa. Aproximando o seu rosto do dela disse:

- Eu fui tolo, meu amor. Desde a queda do Lord das Trevas, desperdicei todo o meu tempo com investimentos financeiros e assegurando uma boa imagem para nós na sociedade bruxa, achando que esta seria a melhor maneira de cuidar da nossa família. Não vi que estava deixando de lado meu empreendimento mais precioso. Você. Nosso filho. A vida que construímos juntos. – dessa vez Lucius disse tudo olhando nos olhos da esposa, sem corar ou engasgar – Esse empreendimento é o mais complicado que eu já participei, mas é também o mais importante. Não há diretrizes a se seguir, e eu fico inseguro às vezes. Mas nós vamos conseguir juntos, Narcissa.

Narcissa se comoveu com as palavras do marido. Isso era tudo o que ela precisava ouvir. Seus medos e inseguranças se dissiparam.

- Nós vamos conseguir, meu amor. Eu tenho certeza. – Narcissa segurou as mãos de Lucius e continuou a falar, sentindo a confiança que não experimentava há muito tempo – Desde a adolescência tudo que eu sempre quis foi construir uma família com você, Lucius. Nós já enfrentamos tantas coisas piores juntos que não serão algumas dificuldades com os seus negócios nem minhas inseguranças e meus ciúmes que irão nos afastar. Eu prometo que vou ajudá-lo a encontrar a melhor proposta de investimentos para os franceses. Vai ser ótimo, amor, pelo menos poderemos passar mais tempo juntos nessa viagem. Aliás, o motivo para que eu aceitasse viajar foi estar mais próxima de você por algum tempo.

Lucius sorriu para a esposa e, segurando seu rosto, beijou-a como há muito tempo não fazia. Narcissa retribuiu o beijo, sentindo que Lucius, assim como ela, estava empenhado em diminuir a distância que havia se formado entre eles. Pensou, aliviada, que não fora um desperdício se "esquecer" de colocar o pijama do marido na bagagem.

O casal não percebeu, mas um par de pequenos olhos acinzentados os espiava pela fresta da porta. Draco estava feliz e aliviado, os pais tinham se entendido. E graças a ele.

- Muito bem, Draco. – disse o garoto a si mesmo.

Nas semanas que se seguiram Narcissa fez como prometera. Lucius conjurou uma ampla mesa no quarto, onde espalharam rolos e mais rolos de pergaminho preenchidos com taxas e investimentos, variações de bolsas, coisas que Narcissa se esforçou para aprender, à medida que o marido lhe introduzia no mundo dos negócios. Narcissa se mostrou uma boa aprendiz e contribuiu para o andamento das negociações. Principalmente devido a sua presença nas reuniões. Sua simples presença parecia fortalecer Lucius, que apresentava resultados e propostas de uma maneira que impressionava a todos os outros.

Todos exceto o italiano. O senhor Bugiardini se mostrava a cada dia mais irritado com o sucesso do casal nas negociações e isso parecia influir em seu desempenho. O homem se tornava cada vez mais desesperado nas reuniões, apresentando propostas frágeis e que seriam impossíveis de cumprir, minando a confiança dos investidores no banco que representava.

O casal Malfoy, pelo contrario, se mostrava estável e inspirava confiança. O cuidado feminino de Narcissa se fundia com a objetividade e experiência de Lucius, apresentando os melhores resultados possíveis.

Narcissa e Lucius também haviam resgatado a velha paixão. Nas tardes livres saiam por longos períodos, passando o tempo juntos em cafés e restaurantes. Lucius tinha descoberto em sua esposa mais do que uma companheira. Ela era uma mulher inteligente e ele se lembrou de como era bom conversar com ela. Já Narcissa reencontrara no marido o homem atencioso e carinhoso com quem se casara.

A ausência do senhor e senhora Malfoy dava ao pequeno Malfoy muito tempo para se divertir, sem supervisão. Agora que suas preocupações a respeito do casamento dos pais já haviam sido sanadas, ele pode voltar sua atenção para seu plano secundário: infernizar a vida da senhora Fudge.

Os infortúnios de Brunette começaram logo na manhã seguinte a conversa de Draco e Lucius. Ao acordar e se dirigir ao banheiro para tomar um banho, deparou-se com um duende muito raivoso na banheira, que lhe mordeu o calcanhar. Xingando, ela saltitou em um pé só até o quarto e tratou da ferida, consultando-se em um livro de Gilderoy Lockhart.

Ao chegar na mesa onde todos já tomavam café da manhã, sentou-se na cadeira que lhe era sempre reservada. Ouviu-se então um som alto e um cheiro desagradável preencheu o ambiente. Todos pareceram surpresos, a exceção da criança que riu-se ao ponto de engasgar com os ovos que comia.


	5. O desaparecimento de Draco

Os dias seguiram quentes e apressados até que a última semana da viagem chegou. Era uma semana decisiva para a família Malfoy, no sábado o presidente do banco francês, Apollinaire Roux, ofereceria uma festa na qual anunciaria o novo sócio em seus empreendimentos financeiros.

A tensão nas reuniões havia alcançado o nível máximo nos últimos dias. Lucius e Bugiardini estavam entre os favoritos nas negociações e por isso a hostilidade entre os dois crescia a cada encontro. O italiano mal dirigia a palavra a Lucius quando o via, mas a suas costas mancomunava com os demais negociantes para tentar descreditá-lo perante Apollinaire.

Enquanto os pais se empenhavam em obter sucesso, Draco se empenhava em se divertir em sua última semana de férias. Passava os dias com Francesca, que apesar de não ser a criança mais agradável, era ao menos uma criança, e era a única disponível para brincar. O menino passava os dias pelas ruas de St. Tropez, tomando sorvete em esquinas ensolaradas, voando baixo em vassouras infantis em terrenos desocupados e escondidos e pregando peças em trouxas e em Brunette, claro. A família Malfoy raramente se reunia nos últimos tempos. Os pais somente viam seu filho pela manhã durante o café e a noite, quando chegavam das reuniões. Narcissa não deixava de passar no quarto do filho para dar um beijo de boa noite, mesmo que a criança já estivesse dormindo há tempos, exausta de um dia de brincadeiras.

Na manhã de terça-feira, Narcissa acordou atrasada. Ela estava muito cansada por conta de tantas reuniões. Levantou-se apressada, vestiu-se e saiu do quarto. Passando pela porta de Draco, chamou:

- Draco, acorde. Estamos atrasados. – continuou andando – Seu pai nos espera lá em baixo.

Ela deu mais alguns passos até notar que o filho não havia respondido seu chamado. Era notável como o menino podia dormir em qualquer circunstancia.

- Meu filho! – voltou-se, falando mais alto – Levante-se, Draco.

Mas ao chegar à porta viu que a criança não estava mais na cama. Ela entrou e checou o banheiro. Era muito improvável que o menino tivesse se levantado sem ser chamado, mesmo ela estando atrasada. Tinha dormido tanto a ponto de até mesmo Draco, o dorminhoco, ter acordado antes dela.

Desceu as escadas e se dirigiu a sala de refeições. Na mesa estavam Lucius e o Sr. e Sra. Fudge, mas não Draco. Uma pontada de preocupação lhe percorreu a espinha.

- Bom dia. – e percorreu os olhos mais uma vez pelo aposento. Não viu nenhuma pequena cabecinha loura em lugar algum. Sentou-se a esquerda de Lucius e perguntou em voz baixa – Meu amor, viu nosso filho?

- Draco? Não, Cissa. – respondeu o marido, ainda sonolento – Pensei que ia chamá-lo.

- Eu ia chamar, mas ele não estava no quarto. – olhou com os grandes olhos azuis, já se enchendo de lágrimas – Nem no banheiro.

Lucius achou que a esposa estava exagerando, mas mesmo assim tomou as mãos dela nas suas e disse:

- O menino deve ter acordado mais cedo e saído – e apertou as mãos da esposa – Ele tem andado muito ocupado nos últimos dias, com a menina italiana.

- O Draco acordando mais cedo, Lucius? – respondeu Narcissa, sarcástica – Se ele não aparecer para o café ficarei em casa para procurá-lo hoje.

- Tudo bem, meu amor. – disse Lucius, despreocupado. – Mantenha-me informado.

Narcissa desviou a atenção do marido e dedicou-se a se servir. Notou que Brunette olhava fixamente para ela. Quando retribuiu o olhar, a mulher não desviou o dela.

- Narcissa, querida. – chamou Brunette – Pode me passar o suco de abóbora?

- Claro. – respondeu Narcissa, e de má vontade entregou a jarra à Brunette – Aqui está.

Depois do desjejum, Narcissa se dirigiu à cozinha. Por mais que não gostasse de elfos domésticos, tinha que admitir que essas criaturas sabiam de tudo que ocorria na casa de seus senhores. Se alguém poderia saber do paradeiro de Draco, com certeza seriam eles. No entanto, os elfos não souberam dizer onde o pequeno senhor estava.

O segundo pensamento que lhe veio a cabeça é que Draco poderia estar com Francesca. Ela então subiu até o terraço da casa e lá encontrou uma pequena coruja de entregas locais. Conjurou pergaminho, tinta e uma pena e escreveu um bilhete à Laura, perguntando se o filho estava em sua casa.

Depois de enviar a coruja, a mulher desceu para o quarto do filho para procurar por algum sinal de Draco, algo que indicasse para onde o menino tinha ido.

Na cabeceira da cama ela encontrou uma corrente com um camafeu de prata trabalhada. Aquele era um amuleto que ela mesma tinha mandado fazer para Draco, enquanto ainda estava grávida. Dentro havia uma foto dela e outra de Lucius, para que o filho se lembrasse que nunca estaria sozinho. O garoto jamais saia de casa sem o objeto e mesmo que as vezes se envergonhasse dele, sempre o levava consigo, mesmo que escondido no bolso. Se Draco havia saído sem o amuleto, ele estava realmente sozinho.

Aquilo preocupou muito Narcissa. Ela não pode esperar pela resposta da coruja. Desceu correndo as escadas e saiu da casa, dirigindo-se a passos rápidos a casa de Laura. Enquanto andava, apalpou um bolso oculto e certificou-se que a varinha estava ali.

Chegando à porta da casa, ela subiu as escadas e bateu uma argola de metal fixada na porta. Algum tempo depois, Laura chegou para atendê-la. Narcissa reparou que a mulher também estava preocupada.

- Narcissa, eu recebi sua coruja, já ia responder... Entre, por favor.

Narcissa entrou na casa. Era bastante parecida com a do Ministro. Laura pediu que ela sentasse.

- Laura, desculpe eu aparecer aqui tão cedo. Mas não consigo encontrar o Draco em lugar algum. Quando acordei, ele não estava mais no quarto, nem desceu para tomar café conosco. Você o viu? Pensei que ele pudesse ter vindo se encontrar com sua filha.

- Na verdade, Narcissa, não o vi. E também não sei onde está a Francesca. Ontem a coloquei para dormir, como sempre, mas hoje de manhã ela também não estava lá nem em qualquer outro lugar. Pelo jeito, também não estava na sua casa, não é?

- Não.

As mulheres se olharam por algum tempo. Cada uma entendia perfeitamente a preocupação que a outra experimentava. Após um longo período de silêncio, Narcissa se levantou e, dirigindo-se à porta, despediu-se:

- Muito bem, Laura. Só posso pensar que o desaparecimento dos dois tenha alguma relação. Vou continuar a procurar o meu filho. Lucius me ajudará assim que ele chegar da reunião. Comunicarei a você qualquer evidência que encontrarmos. Peço que você e seu marido façam o mesmo por nós, por favor.

- Claro, Narcissa. Ao menor sinal deles, aviso a vocês. Fausto não parece estar muito preocupado com o sumiço da filha. Quando conversamos sobre o assunto hoje mais cedo, ele simplesmente retrucou que uma hora ou outra a menina acabaria aparecendo. Mesmo assim, vou tentar fazer com que ele me ajude.

Narcissa voltou para casa. A aversão que sentia pelo Sr. Bugiardini ainda maior. Seria possível que o homem não estivesse minimamente preocupado com a própria filha? Tudo confirmava o que ela vinha suspeitando: o italiano era horrível, para dizer pouco. Quanto mais cuidado ela tomasse com ele, melhor.

Lucius chegou mais cedo do dia de reuniões . Narcissa não havia mandado notícias de Draco e ele não conseguia se concentrar na exposição de suas propostas. Desculpando-se com os investidores franceses, saiu antes do início da última reunião. Certificou-se de que não havia nenhum trouxa por perto e aparatou, chegando na soleira da porta da casa de Fudge.

O homem procurou por Narcissa e Draco, mas não encontrou nenhum dos dois em qualquer dos quartos que a família Malfoy ocupava. Descendo as escadas apressado, seguiu para o jardim dos fundos da casa, onde havia uma piscina bastante iluminada naquele início de noite e vários canteiros com rosas, margaridas, narcisos e outras flores. E ali, sentada num banco de madeira, ao fundo do jardim, ele encontrou sua Narcissa.

A imagem da mulher já lhe indicou que o filho ainda estava desaparecido. Narcissa tinha as feições muito tristes. Os olhos azuis estavam marejados de lágrimas e os longos cabelos louros presos descuidadamente num rabo de cavalo. Lucius não pôde deixar de reparar que sua esposa tinha no pescoço o camafeu de Draco. Sentou-se ao lado dela e tomou-lhe as mãos, acariciando-as por algum tempo antes de dizer:

- Ele não apareceu, não é, Cissa?

- Não, meu amor, nosso filho ainda está desaparecido e eu pressinto que alguma coisa ruim pode ter acontecido a ele. – Narcissa não conseguiu conter as lágrimas na presença do marido. Deitou a cabeça no ombro dele e soluçou profundamente enquanto ele passava as mãos pelos seus cabelos.

- Narcissa, por favor, tente se acalmar. Nós precisamos estar fortes para encontrar nosso filho. Eu te prometo que vou fazer de tudo para trazer Draco de volta.

Narcissa conseguiu, aos poucos, parar o choro. O afeto e a confiança de Lucius eram tudo o que ela precisava para se manter forte.

- Lucius, foi minha culpa. – ela falou enquanto levantava a cabeça do ombro do marido e a escorava nas próprias mãos – Nas últimas semanas dei pouca atenção a ele, deixei o menino muito solto. Talvez se eu estivesse mais alerta... Mas quem poderia ter feito isso com ele? Por Merlin, que mãe eu sou! Deveria ter protegido o meu filho.

- Não fale assim, Cissa. Você é uma mãe maravilhosa, nosso filho ficaria desapontado se a visse duvidar disso – ele esboçou um sorriso, tentando animá-la – e não adianta nos culparmos, amor. Vou sair agora à noite e procurá-lo por todos os lugares. Chamarei nossos elfos domésticos para me ajudar e...

Lucius foi interrompido pela chegada do casal Fudge no jardim. O Ministro parecia profundamente aborrecido com a situação, mas Brunette estava indiferente e demonstrou uma leve irritação em perder um pouco de sua noite ajudando a encontrar um pirralho perdido. Cornellius dirigiu a palavra ao casal Malfoy:

- Lucius, Narcissa. Eu sinto muito pelo desparecimento de seu filho. É devastador que nem ao menos na casa de um Ministro da Magia tenhamos segurança.

Lucius se levantou rapidamente do banco, seguido por sua mulher. Narcissa segurou a mão esquerda do marido com a sua direita e entrelaçou seus dedos nos dele. Ela evitava olhar para a Sra. Fudge, que agora parecia se entreter com o sofrimento de sua família e não fazia o menor esforço para esconder isso. Era impossível que Fudge não enxergasse o tipo maníaco com quem se casara, pensou a loura. O Ministro prosseguiu:

- Se isso os reconfortar, convoquei alguns dos meus melhores homens no Ministério para investigar o caso e buscar o filho de vocês. Todos estão apressando a partida. O desaparecimento do filho de um Conselheiro de Hogwarts é caso de urgência. O grupo deve estar aqui no máximo em 1 hora.

- Muito obrigada Ministro – disse Lucius – Se o senhor me permitisse, gostaria de acompanhá-los nas buscas.

- Meu caro Lucius, creio que sua influência junto ao Ministério e as particularidades deste caso lhe autorizam a acompanhar nossas investigações – Colocando o chapéu coco que até então trazia nas mãos, o Ministro se despediu – Agora se me dão licença, tenho um compromisso com minha esposa que não pôde ser adiado. Comuniquem-me qualquer avanço, por favor, e no que eu lhes for útil, contem comigo.

Narcissa se adiantou em dizer:

- Muito obrigada, Ministro. Ficamos muito agradecidos com os seus esforços para encontrar Draco.

Assim que avistou o casal Fudge entrando na casa, dirigiu-se a Lucius:

- Meu amor, eu quero ir com você nas buscas. Ficar aqui só irá me deixar mais nervosa. Além do mais, não consigo permanecer nem mais um instante próxima àquela Brunette. Você reparou na expressão dela? Parecia contente com o sumiço do Draco – perdendo a paciência, ela completou num tom alto, irritado e histérico – não duvido nada que essa mulher horrível tenha um dedo nessa história.

Lucius parecia espantado com a reação da esposa. Narcissa raramente perdia a compostura. Era o exemplo perfeito da mãe de uma família bruxa tradicional, sempre solícita e preocupada com as boas maneiras. Falar daquele jeito inflamado era uma herança da família Black, muito conhecida por seus membros um tanto excêntricos. Contudo, sua esposa quase sempre conseguia passar longe da imagem descontrolada da família, ao contrário de sua irmã mais velha. Mas naquele momento, Lucius teve um vislumbre de Bellatrix Black Lestrange bem ali a sua frente.

- Narcissa, Brunette é esposa do Ministro. Qual interesse ela teria em sequestrar uma criança de 11 anos? – passando o braço pelas costas da mulher e a conduzindo até a casa, Lucius usou seu tom de voz mais suave para tentar dissipar o lado Black que aflorava nela – quanto a me acompanhar, meu amor, eu preferiria que você não fosse hoje à noite. Vai ser cansativo e você precisa descansar. Prometo que amanhã de manhã te levarei comigo.

- Mas Lucius, você não pode fazer buscas durante o dia! E suas reuniões? Estão na reta final, você não pode faltar.

Mais uma vez, Lucius mal acreditou no que ouvia. Aquilo era, com certeza, uma reação invertida. Normalmente era ele quem valorizava os negócios sobremaneira. Narcissa priorizava sempre a família. Mais uma prova de que, com o passar do tempo, o casal ia absorvendo as características um do outro e se tornando uma só entidade.

- Narcissa, minha prioridade é encontrar nosso filho. Você e ele são meu investimento mais importante, eu já lhe disse. Se alguma coisa acontecesse com Draco, eu não suportaria – uma lágrima escorreu pela face de Lucius, que já não conseguia disfarçar sua preocupação.

Narcissa enxugou o rosto do marido com o polegar e completou o que vinha tentando dizer a ele:

- Nós podemos conciliar as buscas pelo nosso filho com seu trabalho. Durante as noites você acompanha os homens do Ministério e eu farei o mesmo durante o dia, assim você pode comparecer nas reuniões. O que acha?

Admirando a coragem de Narcissa e o apoio que ela lhe dava mesmo nos momentos em que mais sofria, Lucius só conseguiu respondê-la com uma frase que há muito tempo não dizia abertamente:

- Eu te amo, Narcissa.

Os dias seguintes correram tal como o casal havia planejado. Lucius acompanhava as investigações durante a noite. Ao chegar em casa, tomava um banho e descansava por duas ou três horas antes de sair para as reuniões com os franceses.

Contudo, uma coisa vinha lhe perturbando bastante nos encontros. Não fosse por Narcissa ter-lhe falado sobre o desaparecimento da filha de Fausto Bugiardini, ele não teria percebido nada pelo comportamento do homem. O italiano sempre chegava bem disposto nas reuniões e se aproveitava do cansaço e da apatia de Lucius para se projetar.

Bugiardini, de fato, não demonstrava a mínima preocupação. Pelo contrário, andava mais feliz e audacioso que nas outras semanas, pouco lhe afetando a falta de notícias da filha desde terça-feira.

Já Lucius estava mais abatido do que nunca. As longas noites em claro e sua constante preocupação – não só com Draco, mas também com Narcissa que não dormira nada desde o desparecimento do filho e se alimentava muito pouco – minavam sua concentração e prejudicavam seu rendimento nas negociações, por mais que ele tentasse demonstrar para os franceses que estava bem e seguro.

No início da tarde de sexta-feira, Narcissa retornava para a casa do Ministro na companhia de Laura. A cada dia estava mais desesperada por notícias. Draco havia sumido na terça-feira e até então os funcionários do Ministério da Magia não tinham sinal algum do menino. A filha da Sra. Bugiardini também não fora encontrada e as duas mães suspeitavam que seus filhos deveriam estar juntos, onde quer que estivessem.

As suspeitas de Narcissa eram, obviamente, de que o filho havia sido sequestrado. Ela só não conseguia entender por quem. Teve medo de que houvesse alguma ligação com o fato do marido ter sido um Comensal da Morte. Mas isso seria pouco provável, há anos Lucius era um homem respeitado no mundo bruxo, conseguira abafar os comentários de suas alianças com o Lorde das Trevas. O fato é que não havia uma explicação satisfatória para o que estava acontecendo e isso a deixava ainda mais sem rumo.

Nos últimos dias Narcissa vinha sentindo tonteiras, enjôos e dores de cabeça constantes. Mas pensou que só poderia ser resultado do nervoso que vinha passando. Preferiu não comentar com o marido. Pobre Lucius, estava tão desesperado quanto ela com a ausência de Draco e ainda tentava conseguir a sociedade no banco francês. Como a busca do Ministério da Magia britânico ainda não havia surtido resultados, ela decidiu tomar algumas providências por conta própria e trouxera Laura para a casa em que estava hospedada para que as duas fizessem cartazes com as fotos dos filhos, seus nomes completos, o nome dos pais e o endereço para encontrá-los. Laura, com sua ótima caligrafia, havia desenhado os cartazes e Narcissa os replicava com a ajuda da varinha.

- Laura. Eu preciso que você seja sincera comigo. – Narcissa disse em meio às pilhas de cartazes que as circundavam.

- O que é, Narcissa? Algum problema, alguma coisa sobre as crianças? – o tom da mulher se tornou apreensivo, afinal, durante aqueles dias, Narcissa nunca havia se dirigido a ela daquela forma.

- Eu suspeito que Brunette Fudge tem algum envolvimento no caso. Meu marido acha que isso não tem fundamento, mas não pude deixar de perceber que ela tem agido de maneira estranha em relação ao desaparecimento de Draco. Eu sei que ela é uma bruxa italiana e que talvez você a conheça melhor do que eu. Por isso – falando pausadamente e de modo convincente, ela prosseguiu – eu _preciso_ que você me diga tudo que souber dela e que possa ser suspeito.

- Narcissa, eu fico envergonhada em falar sobre esse assunto, mas se é para o bem da minha filha... Brunette é a maior oportunista da sociedade bruxa italiana, mas isso você já deve imaginar.

- Sim, ela não se portou muito diferente na Inglaterra.

- Pois então. Antes de se mudar para a Inglaterra ela era amante de meu marido. – Narcissa fez uma cara horrorizada como que perguntando à Laura como mesmo sabendo de tudo isso ela tinha permanecido naquele casamento horrível – eu sei que eu deveria ter deixado o Fausto quando eu descobri. Mas a nossa relação é muito complicada e eu temo que se nos separamos ele se vingue nos meus filhos.

- Por Merlin, Laura!

- É. O fato é que os dois planejavam coisas muito audaciosas. Grandes negócios, grandes golpes. Eu os ouvi algumas vezes, costumava segui-los. Mas nunca soube ao certo quais eram seus planos. Só sei que ela o deixou no final do ano passado e poucos meses depois apareceu casada com o Ministro da Magia da Inglaterra, o que você, naturalmente, também sabe.

Os olhos intensamente azuis de Narcissa se arregalaram num instante. Um sorriso estranho surgiu em seus lábios.

- Laura. Acho que eu já compreendi tudo. Fausto e Brunette, como eu não havia percebido antes! Se você me der licença – disse a mulher agitada, levantando do sofá e precipitando-se para a escada, sempre mantendo a varinha em punho – eu tenho algumas coisas para esclarecer.

- Narcissa! Volte aqui. Deixe que eu te acompanhe. – Laura saiu no encalço da loura.

- Me prometa que se eu permitir que você vá comigo, não interferirá nas minhas ações. Eu preciso descobrir algumas informações e você talvez não concorde com os meus métodos, mas penso que é a única forma de encontrarmos nossos filhos em segurança.

A outra mulher nem respondeu. Apenas acenou positivamente com a cabeça e seguiu Narcissa escada acima. A senhora Malfoy já tinha em mente um plano de ação. Nunca fora oficialmente uma Comensal da Morte, mas presenciou muitas reuniões de Lucius com Bellatrix e Rodolphus Lestrange e Severo Snape. Tinha raciocínio apurado e conhecimento de magia muito avançada, o que incluía a perfeita execução das maldiçoes imperdoáveis entre outros requintes de artes das trevas. Nunca ousou colocá-las em prática, mas naquele momento, com Draco correndo perigo num local desconhecido, não hesitaria por um instante em executar qualquer feitiço que fosse.

Chegou ao quarto de Brunette e, sabendo que o Ministro havia saído mais cedo, murmurou _alorromora_ e empurrou a porta sem se preocupar em pedir licença. Brunette estava sentada numa cadeira em frente à penteadeira, aplicando alguns produtos na face, mas não teve tempo algum para argumentar. Narcissa já havia apontado a varinha para a mulher e rapidamente enunciou:

- _Imperio._

Uma sensação de quentura surgiu em seu cérebro, conectando-a à varinha e à mulher morena que se encontrava na sua frente, cujas feições eram plácidas, parecendo não se importar que tivessem lhe arrombado a porta do quarto e que alguém acabara de lhe enfeitiçar. _Muito bem, Brunette. Agora quem está no comando sou eu, _pensou a loura.

- E então, _querida_, vamos direto ao meu assunto. Quais são as notícias que você tem a me contar sobre um garotinho de onze anos chamado Draco Lucius Malfoy que sumiu misteriosamente desta casa na madrugada de terça-feira?

Narcissa teve que se controlar ao máximo para não lançar na mulher toda a sorte de feitiços que lhe ocorriam e que poderiam causar dor. Dissipando da mente todas as visões de maldições _Cruciatus _e de azarações ferreteantes, ela se concentrou em prosseguir o interrogatório.

- E então, meu bem? Conte aqui para a sua amiga. Alguma ideia de onde o Draco esteja? E da menina Bugiardini, algum sinal?

Brunette respondeu naturalmente, como quem contava a uma velha colega sobre uma viagem à Paris:

- As duas crianças foram levadas a um farol abandonado no final da praia. Quase ninguém vai lá, sabe? Então foi fácil para colocarmos barreiras mágicas e deslocarmos um grupo de guardas. Uma ideia ótima, não acha?

Segurando o impulso de saltar no pescoço da Sra. Fudge e acabar com aquela carinha jovem e dissimulada com as próprias mãos, a Sra. Malfoy manteve o tom ameno e prosseguiu com a influência da maldição:

- Será que não seria agradável se nós três fossemos dar um passeio até lá? Poderíamos observar o pôr-do-Sol, tenho certeza que será encantador! Vamos meninas? – dirigindo seu olhar para Laura percebeu que a mulher estava horrorizada, afinal ela acabara de executar uma maldição complicadíssima e ilegal, mas a Sra. Bugiardini manteve sua promessa, não interferindo de modo algum.

Brunette se levantou e fez menção de pegar a varinha, movimento que Narcissa captou com o canto do olhar e que a fez reforçar seu encanamento:

- _Imperio._

Brunette ficou parada a meio caminho do local onde a varinha repousava sobre a mesa de cabeceira, mas foi distraída pela voz da Sra. Malfoy:

- Para que a varinha, Brunette? Vamos num passeio de garotas, para a praia, apenas. Acho que eu basto para proteger as duas, não? – sem que a Sra. Fudge percebesse, Narcissa pegou a varinha dela e a colocou num bolso interno do vestido.

Concordando alegremente com o passeio, a senhora Fudge saiu do quarto e foi caminhando a frente. Narcissa certificou-se de reforçar a maldição _Imperius_ algumas vezes durante uma caminhada de quase meia hora. Ela preferiu não realizar uma aparatação acompanhada com a Sra. Fudge. Poderia chamar a atenção dos transeuntes ou dos guardas, quando elas se aproximassem do cativeiro.

Ao chegarem à porta do Farol, Narcissa deu um comando à Brunette para que voltasse para a casa e se trancasse no seu quarto, não saindo nem mesmo se o Ministro a chamasse. Foi prontamente obedecida, ficando sozinha com Laura Bugiardini. Estava mais nervosa que nunca. Seu filho se encontrava preso naquele farol e dependia apenas dela para sair daquele local horrível. Sim, apenas dela, porque, apesar de não ter comentado nada, ela já percebera o óbvio: Laura Bugiardini não era uma bruxa. Nunca a tinha visto empunhar uma varinha e notara durante os dias de convivência que a mulher desconhecia até mesmo os feitiços mais simples.

A Sra. Malfoy tinha a consciência de que aquele cativeiro deveria guardar barreiras mágicas de extrema complexidade e sentiu que, por mais que tentasse, talvez não fosse hábil para sozinha, defender as duas crianças, Laura e a si mesma e tirar todos dali em segurança. Foi então que se lembrou de Lucius. O marido era a pessoa certa para ajudá-la. Sendo um bruxo de talento muito apurado, e um homem extremamente preocupado com a família, ele derrubaria quaisquer barreiras que ali estivessem postas.

Sem hesitar, Narcissa pensou no momento mais feliz de sua vida: o dia em que Draco nasceu. Ela estava deitada na cama de seu quarto na Mansão Malfoy, o curandeiro havia acabado de deixar a casa. Draco estava no seu colo e Lucius sentado a seu lado, abraçando a ela e ao filho, com o olhar orgulhoso da família que eles tinham construído...

- _Expecto Patronum!_

Um pavão albino prateado saiu da ponta da varinha da bruxa, fazendo círculos em volta dela até parar completamente a sua frente, esperando por instruções. Ela deu uma mensagem ao animal e pediu para que ele a entregasse ao seu marido, o mais rápido possível. Quando o patrono já não era mais visível, ela suspirou, fechou os olhos e depois entrou no farol abandonado, certa de que aquela seria a missão mais importante que já realizara até então.

Numa sala de reuniões de um edifício em St. Tropez, Lucius Malfoy lutava para se concentrar no discurso do Sr. Apollinaire Roux, presidente do banco bruxo francês. Entre uma explanação sobre letras de câmbio e tabelas de investimentos percebeu que um pavão prateado dava bicadas furiosas na janela. _O patrono da Narcissa._ Levantou-se num pulo, desculpou-se com os investidores presentes e correu à janela, deixando que o patrono entrasse e o levando para o corredor. Quando estavam sozinhos, o pavão passou a ecoar uma voz doce, mas ao mesmo tempo preocupada, a voz de sua esposa:

_Descobri para onde trouxeram Draco. O patrono irá te guiar até aqui. Só traga reforços se eles forem de confiança e não envolva o Ministério._


	6. Enfrentando medos

**Capítulos 5 e 6 postados. Este é o penúltimo... Muito obrigada a todos que vêm acompanhando e às meninas que deixaram reviews. Confesso que os dois capítulos que postei hoje ficaram um pouco extensos, mas peço a paciência dos leitores, hehe, acabei me empolgando com os acontecimentos da história. O último capítulo já está sendo escrito, assim que estiver pronto e corrigido, coloco aqui. Espero que gostem do desfecho ;)**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>A mensagem do patrono havia sido bastante clara para Lucius. Narcissa estava no local onde o filho havia sido mantido por todos esses dias e, aparentemente, resgatar o menino não parecia ser uma tarefa muito fácil, porque ela havia pedido a ajuda dele e de quem mais fosse da confiança da família. Imediatamente, Lucius pensou em Severo Snape. O homem era seu amigo há muitos anos, desde que havia ingressado para o círculo de Comensais da Morte. Além disso, Severo era padrinho de Draco, e provavelmente faria tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para ajudar o casal a salvar seu afilhado.<p>

Pensando nisso, Lucius levou a mão direita a um bolso interno das vestes e retirou um pequeno espelho de dois sentidos com moldura em prata trabalhada, um artefato mágico que permitia a comunicação com o outro bruxo que estivesse com o par do objeto. Um artefato que permitiria que ele chamasse Severo o mais rápido possível. Trazendo o espelho alinhado à face, o Sr. Malfoy chamou:

- Severus.

Após alguns segundos, a imagem de um homem de nariz adunco e cabelos pretos e oleosos apareceu, substituindo o reflexo do rosto de Lucius que até então era mostrado pelo espelho.

- O que foi, Lucius? Desde os tempos de nossas missões para o Lorde das Trevas não usávamos esses espelhos.

- Não há tempo para saudosismo, Snape. Narcissa encontrou o Draco aqui em St. Tropez e está pedindo ajuda para resgatá-lo. Há como você se juntar a mim o mais rápido possível?

- Claro. Dê-me orientações para que eu possa aparatar num local seguro.

Lucius passou ao amigo a localização do banco francês onde estavam acontecendo as negociações e guardou o espelho, retornando à sala de reuniões. Sem se preocupar que estivesse interrompendo o discurso do Sr. Apollinaire Roux, disse apressadamente:

- Sr. Roux, me desculpe. Mas precisarei me ausentar das reuniões. Minha esposa encontrou nosso filho, o senhor sabe que há alguns dias o menino estava desaparecido. Preciso ir até ela para prestar meu apoio. Com licença, senhores.

Mas antes que Lucius chegasse à porta da sala, uma voz um tanto desdenhosa interpôs-se, fazendo com que ele parasse em seus calcanhares:

- Ora, ora, Lucius Malfoy. Largando o posto no último dia antes da decisão das negociações? Creio que isso afetará muito a sua credibilidade com os banqueiros franceses. – o italiano disse a frase saboreando cada palavra. Parecia imensamente satisfeito que Lucius tivesse se desviado de seus propósitos, vislumbrando uma chance de vencer a disputa.

Toda a raiva que o Sr. Malfoy sentia do italiano e a vontade de responder sua insinuação se dissiparam ao pensar nos perigos que Narcissa e Draco poderiam estar passando. Ele não se importava mais com o resultado de seus negócios. Sua família era o que lhe interessava no momento. Mas antes que Lucius saísse da sala de vez, o presidente do banco francês tomou a palavra:

- Sr. Bugiardini, não vejo motivos para que o Sr. Malfoy não vá se encontrar com a sua família nesse momento. Aliás, acredito que seria de bom tom se o senhor o acompanhasse. Pelo que chegou ao meu conhecimento, sua filha também desapareceu durante esta viagem e é bastante provável que o caso dela tenha relação com o do filho de Lucius.

A face do italiano estava púrpura. Mas não de vergonha pela chamada de atenção que havia recebido do Sr. Roux, como poderiam ter pensado alguns dos presentes, e sim de raiva, o que Lucius sabia perfeitamente. Pedindo licença e muito a contragosto, o Sr. Bugiardini se levantou e acompanhou o inglês.

No momento em que os homens chegaram ao corredor, Lucius, ignorando a presença de Fausto, se dirigiu ao patrono da esposa:

- Estou pronto, me leve até Narcissa.

Severus Snape estava à espera de Lucius na entrada do banco. Eles se cumprimentaram e Lucius apresentou o italiano brevemente. Percebendo que o amigo estava com o rosto estampado de preocupação e caminhava a passos largos no encalço do pavão prateado, Severo, ofegante, apressou-se em acompanhá-lo. O italiano, corpulento e um tanto preguiçoso, ficou para trás e seguia os homens a uma distância considerável.

Narcissa e Laura entraram no farol. A loura levava a varinha em punho e procurava atentamente por alguma evidência do filho ou de guardas do cativeiro. A sala térrea era circular e revestida em pedra bruta acinzentada, o que conferia um ar frio ao espaço. Narcissa avançou alguns passos e observou restos de comida sobre uma mesa de madeira gasta que estava encostada na parede. Sinal de que deveria haver alguém por perto.

Enfim ela avistou um homem moreno e alto sentado numa cadeira, cochilando. Fez sinal para que Laura permanecesse onde estava. Apontou a varinha para o guarda e antes que o homem pudesse despertar, lançou-lhe um feitiço silencioso que o deixou totalmente imobilizado. Assegurando-se de que não havia mais ninguém naquele local, ela fez sinal para que Laura fosse até ela. As mulheres subiram um patamar da escada, chegando ao portal de uma sala. Havia um aviso pregado à parede da esquerda:

_Apenas enfrentando os seus maiores medos você completará o caminho._

Antes de qualquer coisa, Narcissa temia que não se recordasse dos feitiços que havia aprendido nas aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Temia não ser capaz de atravessar o cômodo. Mas essa não era uma opção, ela tinha que realizar a tarefa e precisava encontrar seu filho. A sala era cercada de portas aparentemente trancadas.

- Laura, me ajude a abrir essas portas, por favor. – A senhora Malfoy se dirigiu a uma das portas e deixou que a italiana cuidasse das demais.

Ao abrir a porta, Narcissa foi surpreendida pela figura do professor de Defesa contra a Arte das Trevas que havia lhe dado aulas quando ela frequentou Hogwarts. Ele trazia a varinha em punho e olhava para ela de modo a intimidá-la. Imediatamente a bruxa percebeu que o desafio da sala se tratava de eliminar bichos-papões, aquele homem estava morto há anos.

- _Riddikulus!_

O professor de Defesa havia se transformado em Horace Slughorn, seu querido mestre de Poções. Virou-se para trás para avisar à Laura sobre os bichos-papões, quando percebeu que a mulher já estava cercada por um cachorro enorme, uma mulher que ela desconhecia e uma versão mais jovem de Fausto Bugiardini. A italiana caiu de joelhos, apavorada.

- Laura, eles não são reais, são ilusões, representam seus medos...

Ao som de sua voz, os bichos papões se viraram para ela e se transformaram, abandonando a forma que assumiram para Laura.

A primeira era Bellatrix Lestrange, sua irmã, algemada e vestida em trapos, com a expressão transtornada. Depois dela veio Nagini, a cobra do Lorde das Trevas, rastejando. Atrás deles estavam Lucius e Draco, estendidos no chão, obviamente mortos.

A visão do marido e do filho mortos a distraiu. Narcissa fechou os olhos e sacudiu a cabeça tentando se concentrar:

- RIDDIKULUS!

Bellatrix começou a dançar, suas roupas mudando para um fluido vestido branco. Uma coroa de flores surgiu em sua cabeça e a mulher carregava uma expressão serena. Nagini não passava de uma centopeia de brinquedo. Depois de alguns segundos, essas duas desapareceram. Lucius e Draco se levantaram, o homem pegou a mão de Narcissa e o menino a de Laura. E eles as levaram até a porta que conduzia à saída.

Subindo mais um patamar de escadas, Laura e Narcissa alcançaram um novo portal com um aviso:

_Siga pelo caminho direito. Não se volte para o passado nem para o futuro._

O corredor seguinte era comprido, estreito e iluminado por archotes. Quando Narcissa passou pelo primeiro par de tochas, elas se apagaram. A mulher apertou o passo, Laura em seus calcanhares. Ao perceber que os archotes continuavam se apagando, Narcissa começou a correr. _Se eu olhar para trás, estou perdida._

De repente, o corredor se tornou mais amplo e um arco de madeira apareceu à esquerda das mulheres. Através dele a Sra. Malfoy enxergou o lago de Hogwarts. À margem, um casal de jovens louros se abraçava calorosamente. Narcissa se recordou desse dia e, corando, se afastou. Laura, sem entender, perguntou:

- O que era aquele lago?

- Acho que são cenas do meu passado.

Elas andaram mais e encontraram um novo arco, também à esquerda. Uma luxuosa sala de estar com decorações natalinas podia ser vista através dele. Três meninas estavam sentadas em torno da árvore de Natal desembrulhando uma pilha de presentes. Um homem as observava sorrindo recostado numa poltrona próxima à lareira.

Narcissa sentiu um aperto no peito. Seu pai havia morrido há menos de um ano e vê-lo jovem e feliz fez com que ela quisesse entrar na sala e abraçá-lo. Mas ela precisava continuar.

No próximo arco, ela viu a si mesma e a Draco, com três anos, sentados à mesa do jantar. O menino fazia caretas para um prato de rabanetes que se encontrava a sua frente. De repente, faíscas verdes encheram o prato e quando elas desapareceram, ele estava cheio de sapos de chocolate.

As duas Narcissas tiveram a mesma reação. Ambas ostentando um olhar orgulhoso para o primeiro ato de magia do filho. A Narcissa atual precisou se concentrar para não "se voltar ao passado".

No quarto arco, foi Lucius quem apareceu. Carregava uma caixa grande com um laço de fita prateada que entregou à esposa dizendo: Feliz aniversário de casamento, meu amor. Ao abrir a caixa, ela encontrou um vestido de seda verde.

A mulher lembrou que aquele era o mesmo vestido que tinha usado para vir à Saint Tropez.

No arco seguinte, ela vislumbrou outro jardim. Mas aquele era o jardim de sua casa, em Wiltshire. Ela viu Lucius sentado num banco, lendo o Profeta Diário enquanto seus pavões albinos ciscavam em torno do marido. Ao fundo, Draco, que aparentava estar mais velho, montava uma vassoura e usava vestes de quadribol idênticas às que Lucius vestia quando jogava pela Sonserina em Hogwarts.

Ela não se recordava do filho jamais ter vestido aquela roupa. Desconfiou que aquele deveria ser o arco que a tentaria a "se voltar para o futuro".

De repente, uma menininha que não podia ter mais de dois anos de idade entrou correndo pelo jardim com os bracinhos abertos na direção de Lucius. O marido sorriu e abraçou a criança, passando a mão por seus cabelos louros, quando a garota levantou os grandes olhos azuis, dizendo: te amo, papai.

Narcissa não sabia o que pensar e mal se deu conta que seus pés já a levavam na direção do arco. Aquela cena estava errada. Ela não estava presente nela.

- Não, Narcissa! – Laura segurou a manga da Sra. Malfoy – Esse é o caminho da esquerda.

- Eu sei. – respondeu Narcissa – eu sei...

As mulheres continuaram andando pelo corredor. Não havia mais nenhum arco à esquerda, mas elas viram que à sua direita, encontrava-se uma porta simples. Narcissa apressou-se para virar a maçaneta. Mas a porta estava trancada.

A mulher apontou a varinha para a fechadura, desejando mais que nunca que aquele feitiço simples a abrisse. _Alohomora._

Com um clique, a fechadura se abriu, tal como ela desejava. Narcissa e Laura entraram pela porta e viram seus filhos. Draco e Francesca estavam sentados em cadeiras e amarrados nelas por cordas grossas.

- MAMÃE! Mamãe, eu sabia que você ia me achar! – disse Draco.

Narcissa tinha os olhos marejados de lágrimas e sorria para o filho. Correu até as crianças e murmurando "_Diffindo", _fez com que as cordas que os atavam às cadeiras se rompessem. Draco pulou imediatamente em seu pescoço e os dois ficaram abraçados por algum tempo, enquanto Narcissa acariciava as costas do filho e sussurrava palavras para confortá-lo:

- Está tudo bem, meu amor. A mamãe está aqui e não vai deixar que mais nada de ruim aconteça a você.

Draco soltou os braços do pescoço da mãe e segurou uma de suas mãos. Narcissa reparou que Laura e a filha também se abraçavam, visivelmente emocionadas. Esperou por algum tempo antes de se dirigir a todos.

- Acho melhor sairmos daqui. Pode ser que alguém apareça.

Os quatro se encaminharam até a porta e Draco tentou abri-la. Não conseguiu. Naquele momento, dizeres começaram a surgir na parede ao lado.

_A liberdade dos que estão aprisionados só será possível se alguém os substituir no cárcere._

Narcissa entendeu imediatamente a mensagem. Para que Draco e Francesca saíssem, seria necessário que ela e Laura ficassem presas na sala. Mas antes que ela pudesse explicar isso aos demais, percebeu que seu filho também havia compreendido a mensagem. Ele a olhava com uma expressão ao mesmo tempo preocupada e aborrecida.

- De jeito nenhum que eu vou sair e deixar a senhora aqui, mamãe. Eu me recuso. Deixe que a Sra. Bugiardini e a Francesca saiam e eu ficarei com você.

Narcissa segurou as mãos do menino, acariciando-as. Um cavalheiro, como sempre. Mas ela não iria deixar que seu filho ficasse ali.

- Draco, me escute. Você vai sair daqui com a Francesca e eu e a Laura ficaremos no lugar de vocês. – a Sra. Bugiardini concordou com o que Narcissa dizia com um aceno de cabeça – eu chamei seu pai, meu amor. Ele deve estar aqui dentro de pouco tempo.

Draco estava contrariado. Mas não podia desobedecer à mãe. Deu um último abraço nela e acenou para a senhora Bugiardini, antes de dar a mão à Francesca e se dirigir à saída. Laura lembrou-se de dar algumas orientações às crianças:

- Acho que Narcissa desarmou todas as defesas. Mas é bom que saibam que não devem entrar em nenhum dos portais do corredor, caso eles mostrem cenas que os agradem. Saiam apenas pela porta central ao final do corredor. Se alguma coisa lhes causar medo na sala do andar de baixo, não se assustem, são apenas bichos-papões. E no térreo há um guarda petrificado. Sejam cuidadosos, por favor.

Os dois acenaram em concordância e saíram. Narcissa se encolheu num canto com o rosto escondido nas mãos. Laura se dirigiu até ela.

- Narcissa, seja forte. Você foi incrível até agora. Descobriu a armação de Brunette e Fausto e venceu todas as barreiras mágicas desse farol. Eu quero agradecer por tudo que você fez por mim e minha filha e me desculpar por não ter tido mais coragem para ajudá-la.

- Não precisa me agradecer. – Narcissa disse, levantando o rosto, os grandes olhos azuis lacrimosos – E Laura, eu sei que você fez o melhor que pôde, sobretudo considerando a sua _condição..._

A mulher italiana ficou visivelmente constrangida. É claro que a senhora Malfoy tinha percebido que ela não era uma bruxa. Permaneceu com o olhar fixo no chão, até que ouviu a voz da outra:

- Não que isso importe alguma coisa nesse momento. – Narcissa deixou escapar um sorriso como forma de se desculpar pela indelicadeza. Ela sinceramente não se importava de estar em companhia de uma trouxa; ali, presa naquele cômodo, seu sangue-puro não iria fazer muita diferença.

Desviando o olhar da italiana, ela pensou em Lucius. Será que ele teria recebido seu recado? Será que tinha preferido não vir a seu encontro? E enquanto ela se encontrava naquele cômodo escuro, suas inseguranças de semanas atrás pareciam voltar à tona. Num gesto involuntário, ela envolveu o seu anel de casamento com os dedos da mão direita, pressionando a esquerda contra o peito. Laura pareceu perceber a aflição da loura e se dirigiu a ela:

- Ele vem, Narcissa. Eu tenho certeza. – um sorriso triste percorreu a face da Sra. Bugiardini antes que ela continuasse a falar – Olhando para o Lucius, não é difícil reparar no amor que ele sente por você e por seu filho.

Lucius e Severo chegaram à porta de um farol ao final da praia de Saint Tropez. O patrono de Narcissa se dissolveu, o que lhes indicou que aquele era o lugar onde Draco havia sido mantido preso. Antes que Fausto Bugiardini pudesse alcança-los, Lucius se dirigiu a Snape:

- Severus, tenho minhas dúvidas sobre o caráter desse homem. É o meu principal concorrente na disputa pelas ações do banco francês e estou começando a achar que ele tenha um envolvimento no sequestro do Draco – olhando para trás para se certificar que o italiano ainda estivesse longe o bastante para ouvi-lo, prosseguiu – acho melhor que nós o rendamos antes de entrar nesse farol.

Severo Snape demonstrou apoio à Lucius com o simples movimento de empunhar a varinha. Quando Fausto se aproximou dos homens, ambos apontavam suas varinhas diretamente para o peito dele. Lucius começou a interrogá-lo:

- Qual é o seu envolvimento nisso, Bugiardini? – não recebendo resposta, o Sr. Malfoy elevou o tom de voz – Eu fiz uma pergunta e exijo resposta. Caso você não a forneça por bem, não vou hesitar em enfeitiçá-lo para obtê-la.

Dizendo isso, Lucius segurou a varinha ainda com mais força, pressionando-a contra a garganta de Fausto. O italiano, com dificuldades para respirar e temendo receber dois feitiços ao mesmo tempo, começou a entregar seus planos:

- Fui eu sim, Malfoy. Eu não suportava mais a sua influência com os banqueiros, suas propostas de investimentos irrecusáveis, a exibição da sua mulher. Confesse que você a levava para as reuniões para seduzir os investidores... E agora se empertiga com essa pose patética de pai de família.

Ao ouvir aquele homem se referir à Narcissa daquela forma, Lucius não pôde mais controlar sua raiva:

- Eu não admito que você fale dessa forma da minha esposa! ESTUPEFAÇA!

O italiano voou metros com a força do feitiço de Lucius. Severo tentou acalmar o amigo. O comportamento dele, afinal, só estava os atrasando:

- Acho melhor você se controlar, Lucius. Eu vou até lá, vou reanimá-lo e lançarei a maldição Imperius. Acho que é a forma de chegarmos mais rápido até Narcissa e Draco. Faremos ele desarmar quaisquer barreiras que tenha colocado no prédio. Lidar com elas nos causaria mais atrasos.

Após Severus Snape lançar os feitços no italiano, os três adentraram o farol. Fausto os conduziu até a escadaria. Lucius não pode deixar de perceber que o guarda sentado à cadeira estava petrificado. Um sinal de que sua mulher já havia passado por ali.

Chegando à sala repleta de portas no andar acima, os homens foram surpreendidos pela aparição de Draco e Francesca, que vinham correndo por uma das passagens. Ao avistar o pai, Draco correu até ele. Francesca fez o mesmo, indo ao encontro de Fausto, mas não pôde deixar de perceber que seu pai tinha um olhar distante e um tanto confuso.

Lucius tomou o filho nos braços. Mesmo ele, que não era chegado às demonstrações públicas de afeto, não pôde segurar o impulso de abraçar Draco o mais forte que pôde. Saber que o seu garoto estava fora de perigo era o melhor que poderia ter-lhe acontecido.

- Draco, por Merlin, meu filho! Eu estava tão preocupado. Está tudo bem? Você está ferido? E sua mãe, onde ela está? – cada pergunta escapou-lhe mais rápido do que ele foi capaz de controlar.

- Pai, eu estou muito bem... Mas a minha mãe ficou presa lá em cima com a mãe da Francesca. Quando tentamos sair os quatro da sala apareceu uma mensagem na parede dizendo que os prisioneiros só podiam sair se alguém ficasse no lugar. E então – o tom de voz do garoto se tornando cada vez mais inseguro e envergonhado – ela ficou lá no meu lugar, eu tentei evitar, eu não queria que ela ficasse. Desculpa, pai.

- Está tudo bem, meu filho. Você obedeceu à sua mãe. Não há por que se desculpar – o homem passou o braço pelas costas do garoto – eu vou tirá-la de lá, Draco. – e olhando na direção da menina, Lucius completou – vou trazer a sua mãe de volta também, Francesca. Fique tranquila.

A italianinha estava bastante assustada, os olhos verdes arregalados. Dirigiu-se a Lucius:

- Sr. Malfoy, e o meu pai? Porque ele está estranho assim? – num tom irritado, ela continuou - O que o senhor fez com ele?

- Francesca, seu pai ainda tem algumas obrigações a cumprir. Prometo que ele sairá daqui em segurança. – Lucius não podia deixar de sentir pena da menina. Nenhuma criança merecia ser tratada daquela forma, ser sequestrada pelo próprio pai – Agora peço que vocês dois saiam com o padrinho do Draco.

Severus Snape encerrou a maldição Imperius que havia lançado em Fausto. Depois, se dirigiu às crianças e saiu com elas pelo portal em direção às escadas que levavam ao térreo.

Lucius, por sua vez, lançou a maldição no italiano e fez com que ele o conduzisse até a saída da sala, evitando os obstáculos que as outras portas guardavam. Continuaram desse modo por um corredor estreito iluminado por archotes até que encontraram uma porta fechada ao final dele, a qual o Sr. Bugiardini abriu, revelando as duas mulheres que estavam no cômodo.

Narcissa levantou-se num salto, a visão de Lucius à porta foi o bastante para animá-la. Ao lado dele estava o italiano, obviamente enfeitiçado. O Sr. Malfoy, mais uma vez contrariando sua discrição em frente a terceiros, segurou a esposa pela cintura e beijou-a. Narcissa passou os dedos nos cabelos do marido e retribuiu o beijo apaixonadamente. Após algum tempo, o casal se afastou e ela recostou a cabeça no ombro de Lucius, sussurrando em seu ouvido:

- Que bom que você chegou, meu amor. Agora eu me sinto segura.

Terminado o abraço, Lucius e Narcissa pareceram voltar à realidade. Os dois coraram um pouco ao perceber que Laura tentava desviar o olhar, constrangida. Fausto continuava parado à soleira da porta, o olhar perdido, esperando por um comando. Os efeitos de uma maldição imperdoável lançada por um Comensal da Morte não se dissipavam com tanta rapidez, afinal.

O sr. Malfoy então se concentrou em terminar a sua tarefa. Com a voz decidida e arrogante, deu um último comando ao senhor Bugiardini:

- Quero que você desfaça a mágica que prende as duas a esta sala. Agora, Bugiardini.

O italiano puxou a varinha das vestes e murmurou alguns contrafeitiços. A inscrição que havia na parede desapareceu, assim como o vínculo que prendia Narcissa e Laura à sala. Lucius tomou a varinha do italiano, jogando-a pela báscula que havia no cômodo. Depois, conjurou cordas e prendou o homem a uma das cadeiras. Segurou a mão de sua esposa e fez um sinal para que Laura os acompanhasse. Os três voltaram em silêncio, descendo as escadas do farol até alcançarem a porta de entrada, quando a voz de Narcissa surgiu, ainda fraca:

- Amor... onde estão as crianças?

Lucius apertou a mão da mulher com mais força, tentando indicar que tudo estava bem, depois respondeu:

- Severus veio comigo e as levou. Encontrei Draco e Francesca numa sala dentro do farol. Eles devem estar na casa do Ministro nos esperando, Cissa.

Narcissa pareceu muito assustada, e voltou o rosto para o marido:

- Lá não, Lucius, ela está lá. A Brunette...Foi ela quem levou o nosso menino. Ela vai pegá-lo de novo, acho que meu feitiço sobre ela já deve ter perdido o efeito. – Os grande olhos azuis pareciam à beira das lágrimas de novo. Lucius passou a mão pela cintura da esposa e tentou confortá-la.

- Narcissa, Severus está com ele. E eu te garanto que ela não vai tentar mais nada contra Draco. Agora vamos, amor – ele passou o polegar da mão que estava livre nos cantos dos olhos dela, secando as lágrimas que já insistiam em cair – você precisa descansar. E você também Laura.

A italiana pareceu despertar de um pesadelo ao ouvir seu nome. Até então tinha andado automaticamente, custando-lhe aceitar que Fausto tivesse sequestrado a filha deles apenas para conseguir vantagens em seus negócios. Sabia que o marido era horrível, mas nunca imaginou que chegasse a tanto.

- Obrigada, Sr. Malfoy. Por tudo. Você e Narcissa estão sendo muito bons para a minha família.

- Não há o que agradecer, Laura. E não é necessário o senhor – Lucius respondeu com um pequeno sorriso, tentando injetar um pouco de ânimo na conversa – peço que você aceite meu convite e permaneça conosco até o final da viagem. Não acho seguro que você e Francesca retornem para perto do Fausto.

Laura apenas fez um gesto afirmativo com a cabeça. Lucius não soltou a cintura de Narcissa e deu a mão à italiana, realizando uma aparatação acompanhada com as duas até a porta da casa de Cornellius Fudge. O trio entrou na sala de estar, onde Draco, Francesca, Severus e o Ministro os esperavam. Laura se afastou em direção à filha.

Draco veio correndo até os pais. O casal ajoelhou-se para receber o filho e o menino passou um braço em volta do pescoço da mãe e outro sobre o ombro do pai. O casal abraçou o filho, entrelaçando os dedos sobre as costas dele. Finalmente estavam reunidos de novo.


	7. A família acima de tudo

**Enfim, postando o último capítulo da fanfic. Quero desde já pedir desculpa aos leitores que acompanham essa história pela demora em finalizá-la. As ideias já estavam todas aqui, rs, o que faltou foi tempo para organizar tudo e escrever o capítulo. Muuuito obrigada a ****todos que acompanharam, leram e comentaram, foi ótimo ter o retorno de vocês.**

**A quem possa interessar, hehe: já postei aqui no uma fanfic do Lucius e da Narcissa (one-shot) em inglês que se passa logo depois do final do livro 7. Também estou escrevendo, em inglês, uma fic que começa na Copa Mundial de Quadribol (livro 4) e irá acompanhar a família Malfoy até os acontecimentos após a batalha de Hogwarts. Pretendo começar a postar assim que possível!**

**Enfim, vamos ao último capítulo de Negócios de Família..**

**Boa leitura!**

* * *

><p>Na manhã de sábado, o casal Malfoy e Severus Snape conversavam na sala de estar da casa em que estavam hospedados em Saint Tropez. Os três tentavam encontrar um meio de comunicar ao Ministro a participação de Brunette no sequestro de Draco e seu envolvimento com o italiano.<p>

- Eu não posso simplesmente contar ao Ministro tudo que ouvi da mulher dele. – disse Narcissa com um leve sorriso no rosto - Como eu explicaria que enfeiticei a mulher de Cornellius Fudge com uma Maldição Imperius? Por mais que ela tenha merecido...

Lucius também sorriu e passou o braço por trás de Narcissa, sobre o sofá. O homem estava muito orgulhoso da coragem da esposa. Afinal, ela tinha descoberto sozinha a trama do sequestro do filho e enfrentado todas as tarefas para salvá-lo. O mínimo que ele poderia fazer era livrá-la do constrangimento de ser acusada por praticar encantamentos um tanto suspeitos.

- Narcissa, eu posso conversar com o Ministro. Conto a ele que Laura comentou comigo acerca do envolvimento de Fausto e Brunette e insinuo que tenho minhas suspeitas da participação dela no sequestro do nosso filho. E neste ponto, precisarei da sua ajuda, Severus.

Severus Snape, que até então estava bebericando uma xícara de chá sem participar muito da conversa, inclinou a cabeça em direção a Lucius, esperando que o homem continuasse a explicar seu plano.

- Eu vou oferecer seus préstimos ao Ministro. – Lucius continuou, o tom de voz arrastado e um pouco malicioso – Posso gentilmente sugerir a Cornellius que você coloque uma dose de Veritasserum num drink da Sra. Fudge para que ele possa esclarecer alguns pontos. Duvido que essa mulher permaneça por aqui depois que for desmascarada.

- Então pode contar com a minha presteza, Lucius. – Severus respondeu, com sua habitual frieza, mas um pequeno sorriso apareceu em suas feições.

Narcissa, que até então permanecera calada, também não pôde abafar alguns risinhos.

- Pobre Cornellius... Só posso dizer que o nome lhe convém. – dizendo isso, ela se levantou e de um beijo na testa do marido. – Se me dão licença, vou me deitar um pouco, tenho andado um pouco enjoada.

Lucius segurou a mão de Narcissa antes que ela deixasse a sala:

- Está tudo bem, Cissa? Não quer que eu te acompanhe?

- Não é preciso, meu amor. – soltando a mão do marido, ela continuou andando, em direção ao padrinho de seu filho – Severus, muito obrigada por ter vindo nos ajudar. Não quer ficar conosco até à noite? Vamos a uma festa de fechamento das negociações.

- Obrigada, Narcissa. Mas vou recusar seu convite. Depois de ajudar seu marido a desmascarar a senhora Fudge devo voltar à Hogwarts. Ainda há muito a organizar para receber os alunos. Suponho que Draco esteja animado para começar a educação em magia, certo?

Narcissa suspirou profundamente à menção de que seu filho iria estar longe dela dentro de tão pouco tempo. Percebeu que Lucius lhe lançou um olhar afetuoso e preocupado e tentou soar mais tranquila ao responder Snape:

- Ele está muito animado sim. Não vê a hora de ser selecionado para a Sonserina. A mãe dele é que ainda não está muito confortável com a ideia de ficar longe do filho por tanto tempo – com uma expressão um pouco triste, Narcissa subiu as escadas em direção ao seu quarto. Se ela queria estar bem para comparecer à festa, seria necessário algum repouso.

Depois do almoço daquele dia, Narcissa se dirigiu até o terraço da casa. Uma imagem que ela havia visto num arco no dia anterior não saía de sua cabeça. A figura daquela menininha loura, correndo até Lucius e o chamando de papai. Será que aquele arco realmente mostrava a ela seu futuro?

Há algum tempo ela vinha sentido enjôos e, mesmo que Lucius negasse, era visível que ela havia engordado alguns quilos. Mas será que... Não. Não era possível. A loura, que estava sentada numa cadeira próxima a uma mesa de madeira rústica, conjurou pena, pergaminho e tinteiro. Escreveu uma carta à loja de poções que costumava frequentar no Beco Diagonal solicitando uma entrega. Enviou o pergaminho enrolado e amarrado na perna de uma coruja de igreja que ficava no terraço juntamente a uma bolsa com dinheiro bruxo.

Algumas horas depois, a mesma coruja que Narcissa havia enviado apareceu bicando a janela do quarto que a Sra. Malfoy ocupava com o marido na casa de verão do Ministro. A mulher abriu a janela e retirou da perna da ave um embrulho lacrado.

Dirigindo-se ao banheiro, Narcissa leu o rótulo do kit de poções que havia encomendado, observando atentamente como utilizá-la. Bastava misturar num dos frascos, que vinha vazio, urina e o conteúdo do outro frasco do kit, que continha uma poção. Se a coloração ao final da mistura fosse verde, então o arco do farol realmente havia lhe mostrado o futuro.

Às sete horas da noite, Narcissa, que já estava pronta para a festa do banco francês, se dirigiu ao quarto de Draco. A mulher trajava um vestido longo prateado, que na frente tinha trabalhos em renda e pedras. Seus longos cabelos louros estavam presos num elegante coque para deixar à mostra o decote das costas do vestido. Os discretos brincos de diamantes e um bracelete adornado com a mesma pedra completavam sua produção.

- Filho, já está pronto?

Draco, trajando vestes de gala com detalhes verde-oliva, estava deitado na cama. Ao ver a mãe na porta do quarto, abriu um sorriso:

- Mãe, você está linda! – O menino levantou e aprumou as roupas para mostrar que já estava vestido para a festa.

Narcissa foi até Draco e abraçou-o, enquanto ajeitava seus cabelos.

- E você também meu filho, já parece um rapazinho crescido.

- Eu sou crescido, mamãe! – Draco franziu a testa, um pouco bravo por ser tratado como criança.

- Eu sei, Draco, eu sei...

Nesse momento, Lucius entrou no quarto. O homem estava com vestes praticamente idênticas às do filho e prendera o cabelo em um rabo-de-cavalo baixo. Ele não pode deixar de reparar em como a esposa estava bonita e ficou observando ela e Draco por algum tempo antes de falar:

- Cissa, Draco ... está na hora de irmos para a festa.

O salão de um dos clubes de Saint Tropez havia sido arrumado para receber uma enorme festa bruxa. Havia velas encantadas iluminando toda a extensão do lugar, arranjos que mudavam de tom magicamente sobre as mesas e garçons levitavam com suas varinhas várias bandejas com copos de uísque de fogo, água de gilly, hidromel e suco de abóbora.

Quando Narcissa, Lucius e Draco chegaram, foram levados por uma das recepcionistas até à mesa que lhes fora reservada. Vários dos investidores do banco francês pararam para cumprimentar o casal e perguntar sobre o resgate de Draco, afinal, após a saída apressada de Lucius da sala de reuniões, não havia mais nenhum banqueiro que não soubesse do desaparecimento do menino Malfoy.

Fausto Bugiardini também fora a festa. Estava sentado sozinho numa mesa e carregava na face uma expressão que indicava vitória. O homem pensava que já não havia como Lucius Malfoy ser o concorrente a vencer as negociações. Nas últimas semanas, após o desaparecimento de Draco, ele tinha negligenciado alguns compromissos e estava visivelmente mais desatento nas reuniões.

Ao longo da noite, Draco se separou dos pais. Encontrou um grupos de meninos bruxos de sua idade, com quem brincou e correu pelo salão de festas. Isso deu a Lucius e Narcissa um pouco de privacidade. Apesar de o casal não ser afeito às demonstrações públicas de carinho, Lucius não soltou o ombro da esposa durante o tempo em que estavam sentados à mesa e sempre a levava consigo quando ia conversar com algum investidor.

Às 21h, uma orquestra começou a tocar e o casal Malfoy se dirigiu à pista de dança. Enquanto dançavam, Narcissa apoiou a cabeça nos ombros do marido enquanto ele sussurrava em seu ouvido palavras carinhosas. Após dançarem várias músicas, ela teve coragem de dar a Lucius a notícia:

- Lucius, nós vamos ser pais.

O homem ergueu uma sobrancelha, confuso com o que a esposa tinha acabado de dizer:

- Nós já somos pais, Narcissa. Há onze anos.

- Nós vamos ser pais, _de novo_, meu amor.

Lucius abriu um sorriso antes de dar um rápido beijo nos lábios de Narcissa e depositar discretamente a mão sobre o abdômen da mulher. Os dois permaneceram em silencio, dançando, mas suas expressões demonstravam que não poderiam estar mais felizes com a gravidez. O casal estava tão envolvido pela notícia que mal reparou quando o Sr. Apollinaire Roux subiu ao palco, só percebendo que havia chegado a hora do anúncio do vencedor das negociações quando ouviram a voz do homem magicamente amplificada ecoando pelo salão:

- Senhoras e senhores, agradeço pela sua presença nesta noite. É com muita satisfação que o Banco Bruxo Francês anuncia seu mais novo acionista. Tivemos um mês de árduas negociações, buscando o melhor homem para a gestão do nosso banco. Alguns dos investidores estrangeiros foram dispensados ao longo das semanas, tendo restado apenas dois deles ao final do processo de seleção.

Nesse momento, o senhor Bugiardini lançou um olhar fuzilante em direção ao casal Malfoy. Lucius e Narcissa retribuíram o italiano com sua habitual expressão de indiferença e superioridade. O presidente do banco francês continuou o discurso:

- Um homem deve ser cuidadoso com seus negócios. Deve ser detalhista e determinado para alcançar seus objetivos. E essas características só podem ser observadas na essência de cada um de nós. Muito embora alguns exteriorizem uma imagem arrogante e despretensiosa, muitas vezes, somente em situações extremas é possível observar quem realmente são. Um dos nossos concorrentes se encaixou perfeitamente nessa descrição. É claro que o homem a quem me refiro sempre demonstrou muita habilidade para os negócios e apresentou propostas tentadoras. Mas nossa decisão foi tomada apenas na última semana. O cuidado que este investidor demonstrou com sua família e sua obstinação em encontrar uma solução para o problema que vivenciou apenas serviu para ratificar a impressão de que tínhamos em relação a sua determinação e força de vontade. Um homem cuidadoso com sua família certamente também o será com seus negócios. Por favor, uma salva de palmas para o mais novo acionista do Banco Francês: Lucius Malfoy.

Mais tarde, naquela noite, Narcissa estava de pé à beira da cama de Draco observando o filho dormir com um sorriso no rosto. A viagem à Saint Tropez, afinal, não teria sido tão ruim. Lucius conseguira as ações do banco francês e, além disso, a união da família havia aumentando. Ela e o marido estavam tão próximos como eram no início do relacionamento e, Draco ainda mais apegado aos pais. Foi na França, ainda, que Narcissa descobriu que esperava mais um filho - _uma filha_, se o que ela tinha visto nos arco da sala do moinho fosse realmente verdadeiro.

Nesse momento, ela sentiu Lucius a abraçando por trás e colocando as mãos sobre sua barriga, acariciando-a. Narcissa recostou a cabeça no ombro dele e cobriu as mãos do marido com as suas. Eles ficaram ali por algum tempo, sem precisar falar. Os dois entendiam perfeitamente que não havia nada que fosse mais importante que sua família.


End file.
